


Star in abyss

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Acts of Kindness, Adorable, Arcades, Art, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad vibes, Bus, Cat, Coffee Shops, Collaboration, Cute, Death, Dogs, Enthusiasm, Excitement, Fights, Free Time, Friendship, Gen, Gunshot, Haphephobia, Kill or be killed, Kindness, Kitten, Non-Consensual Touching, Pet Names, Pet Store, Police, Protectiveness, Rude - Freeform, Second Chances, Shopping, Videogames, argument, charity - Freeform, cinema, entitlement, introduction, no kindness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: What if Vigour hadn't landed in The Multiverse?What if he had landed in another, much worse world...?





	1. Prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will not be posted in the correct order. There might be chapters appearing anywhere so keep an eye out.
> 
>  
> 
> Star in Abyss (Sweet Piece Concept)
> 
> Sweet pieces refer to anyone who society considered sweet, kind, cute or innocent. Yes, anyone. Children included. (This is a problem since violent children used this as an insult because to them, sweet pieces are useless. It's a common name bullies would use.) 
> 
> They have the same rights as other people, but most don't see it that way. So it's often said that Sweet Pieces can choose their "owners". Or only their "owners" can choose for the Sweet Piece. 
> 
> Some keep Sweet Pieces as a way to relax or care for someone. The little smiles and laughter at the end of the day. Like having a kitten but as a person. 
> 
> Some see them as slaves or entertainment. Who doesn't like a cute person that is obedient? It's a power trip for them. So they're often sought out on the streets- because they're easy to spot- or bought in the black market. (Some people kidnap children, take discarded infants or force women to bear children so that they could be groomed into being a Sweet Piece.)
> 
> Popular oppinion is that once a Sweet Piece is taken, they belong to the "owner". There are a lot of Sweet Pieces, most are in establishments like a strippers club or at a bar. Cute sells. Some establishments, to preserve the innocence and charm of a Sweet Piece, are strict with rules. (Maybe we'll explore this concept later) Anyone who is in the building needs to sign a form that agreed to their terms and conditions. No one is allowed to harass or touch them without consent. Anyone who breaks the rules are immediately kicked out and banned. Some are lenient but not all, Sweet Pieces aren't cheap though abundant. But they don't last forever. 
> 
> More often than not, people who own them would lose these Sweet Pieces because of how they mistreat them. They're still people. They can change due to their enviorment and treatment. Innocence doesn't last forever and they'll be kicked out afterwards, with no experience of the outside world or independence. This is a butterfly effect and also causes a lot of forced marriages, prostitution, criminal activity, abuse, homelessness and so much more. They dont know how to survive on their own which makes them a bad contribution to society. The world is fucked. 
> 
> Of course there are protests against the concept of Sweet Piece. But it's a double edged sword. 
> 
> It's already too late to do anything since it has been going on for a long time. If all of a sudden people aren't allowed to have Sweet Pieces, then these Sweet Pieces are left alone. They are dependent. They are soft. They cant protect themselves. They don't know how to navigate the real world and it would take a toll on them and society more than it has already. Not to mention that Sweet Pieces refer to ANYONE who is kind, innocent and sweet. Without that in the world, everything would be in total chaos. This includes children and that means there will be a rise in abuse chases because parents aren't allowed to raise Sweet Pieces. 
> 
> The world of Star in Abyss in fucked. But it is, for now, stable. In its own chaotic way. There's not much that can be done that won't bring a gigantic impact on the world. Maybe it's best to start little by little with small acts of kindness. Its the smallest acts that make the biggest, and best, change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G takes Vigour to his office to get some documents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> Roles:  
> Vigour - Sky  
> G - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Vigour followed G closely since G had told him to stay close. He was kind of nervous about G. Sure, the other was kind enough to take him under his roof but he was nervous. What if G was a bad person?

G turned to Vigour when they reached the front counter. He frowned sternly at Vigour who shrunk at the look.

"Stay here and wait for me while I grab my documents, understand?" he said sternly to which Vigour nodded. G had learned that Vigour was more obedient if G explained what he wanted to do.

With that he went to the elevator and went to his floor.

 

Vigour watched as G left before he decided to sit down on one of the plush benches.

A woman with a young toddler walked in. The woman was on the phone and paid no attention to the kid.

 

The kid was complaining that they were cold. When they noticed that their mother wasn't listening, they pulled at her shirt.

 

The mother ignored the kid and waved them off. She continued to talk to her phone.

 

"Mom!" The kid called.

 

The mother sighed and looked down at her kid. "Why don't you play around for a bit? I am really busy."

 

"I'm cold!" The kid complained.

 

"Then find somewhere warm." The mother said with a frown.

 

The kid frowned.

 

The kid decides that he wouldn't get his mother's attention and started to run around and find something interesting.

 

They gasped when they saw a fluffy scarf. They ran over and pulled at it.

 

Vigour winced when the scarf around his neck was tugged and choked him slightly. He grabbed the scarf and looked down at the kid in confusion. "What are you doing?"

 

"I want that scarf." The kid said.

 

"Um...." Vigour said softly at the kid, confused. He didn't know what to say to the kid.

 

The kid tugged at the scarf.

 

"Uh, please don't do that." Vigour said softly, holding onto the scarf and not letting the kid take it.

 

"But I'm cold!" The kid complained.

 

"Then ask your mom, please?" Vigour asked nervously, not knowing what to do.

 

"She didn't listen." The kid replied with a frown.

 

"Then I can try and talk to her." Vigour tried to reason.

"But I want your scarf!" The kid argued with a frown.

 

"You can ask your mom to buy you a similar one." Vigour said.

 

The kid pouted sadly.

"But yours is fluffy." They whined.

 

"There are more like mine." Vigour said softly and gently pulled his scarf away from the kid so that he wouldn't get choked. "You can ask your mom to get it for you."

 

The kid frowned and ran off to their mother.

 

Vigour sighed in relief and played with his hands, staring at the floor as he waited for G to return. This place was foreign to him. At least the kid was gone now.

 

A woman walked towards the skeleton with an irritated frown. Her child walking behind her.

 

Vigour looked up when he saw someone approaching.

 

"You." the woman stopped in front of him. "My son wants your scarf. So give it to him."

 

Vigour frowned.

"It's my scarf." He replied.

 

"So?" the woman spat hardly. "My son needs it. It's not like you deserve it. So just give it to him."

 

Vigour shivered slightly. He needed it too.

"But I need it too..." He mumbled.

 

The woman turned red angrily. "You do not deserve anything you lazy, selfish monster! My son has been a little angel and he DESERVES the scarf or else he gets cold! Is that what you want? To make a child suffer because you're too selfish to give up a simple scarf!"

 

Vigour flinched. He started taking off his scarf with a frown.

 

"Excuse me."

The woman turned to see her CEO walking towards her with a frown. She had an idea and pointed towards Vigour.

"This skeleton stole my child's scarf and threatened me! Call the police! He's a criminal!" She said at G.

 

Vigour winced.

G looked at the woman with a frown.

"That skeleton is my friend. I bought that scarf for him." He replied coldly.

 

The woman's face paled and she was silent for a moment before deciding to try another tactic. "Well, he had hit my son and now he's crying! He's a bad friend to you and you shouldn't be associating yourself with him!"

The child somehow cried louder, as if on cue.

 

"Vigour wouldn't do that. I know what he's like." G replied with a frown. "You're treading on thin ice." He warned.

 

The woman sputtered for a moment before she grabbed her son and stormed off.

Vigour looked down at the scarf he was holding. He had been about to give the scarf that G bought for him to the lady. "I'm sorry."

 

G looked after the woman before looking down.

"What for?" He asked.

 

"I tried to give her the scarf you gave me." Vigour said quietly and shamefully. He held the article of clothing closely and nervously. "She was... she said that I would be making her child suffer in the cold because I wouldn't give him the scarf he needs."

 

G sighed.

"She was only lying." He replied. "Don't believe everything people tell you."

 

Vigour nodded. Right, people weren't always good and they could and would lie to get what they wanted.

"I- I don't know how to tell if someone's lying." Vigour admitted quietly. "What if I refused help to someone who actually needs it? I'd be a jerk and... and I don't want to make anyone suffer."

 

"I'll teach you to recognise it." G offered.

 

"Really?" Vigour looked up at G hopefully.

 

G nodded in agreement.

 

Vigour smiled at G. "Thank you."

"So, did you get the documents?" Vigour asked curiously.

 

G patted his bag as he nodded.

 

"Okay." Vigour nodded and stood up, putting his scarf back on and went to follow G. "Um... how did you get here right when the woman was screaming?"

 

"The receptionist called me." G replied and waved at the person at the counter.

 

They waved back with a relieved smile.

"Oh." Vigour said and looked down. "Sorry for causing a disturbance."

 

"It's alright. You didn't cause the disturbance." G replied.

 

Vigour kept quiet and followed G closely. He was part of the problem though but he didn't voice it.

 

G sighed softly. With Vigour believing only in the best of people, he was a magnet for these kinds of situations...

 

Was this a reason why he'd been let loose in the world? Because someone hadn't been able take care of Vigour and just left him to fend for himself in the world?

 

Well, he'd have to protect him then.

 

Because he would not let Vigour fend for himself in this world. Never. Even if he was kind of a magnet for bad situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. Prologue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few weeks after G took Vigour in. A kind of flashback if you want to call it that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> Roles:  
> G - X  
> Vigour - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Vigour waited at the bus stop with G, his hands fumbling with his brush. It had been a good while since he'd met G and G was kind, really! But he couldn't seem to open up to G and relax, not yet anyway. There was something about G that he just couldn't understand.

They were just waiting at the bus stop since Vigour had convinced G that they didn't need to use the fancy car to go for a fifteen minute drive somewhere. So they were waiting for the bus, and Vigour knew G wasn't happy with this at all, which was also a source for his nervousness.

 

G looked around with a frown. He still didn't trust Vigour completely because there was something off about him. But still. Vigour didn't seem all that strong so he should protect him a bit.

 

It took about fifteen minutes before the bus arrived and they got on. It was kind of packed, meaning there were not many people standing but the seats were mostly full.

He and G sat on two empty seats, with a bit of distance between them as the bus started to fill with people who took the rest of the empty seats or stood.

The doors closed and the bus started to drive.

Vigour was immediately glued to the window and watched as the environment whizzed past as the bus drove.

 

G sat down with a sigh. He pulled out his phone and started working on some papers.

He glanced over at Vigour. Looking out the window? Kind of uncommon.

 

Thankfully they hadn't brought any bags that could be stolen. If they had, Vigour's stuff would have been stolen since he wasn't paying any attention.

The bus stopped two times at different stops and a woman got on with her toddler. Vigour was still not paying attention. The woman seemed to frown when she noticed that the bus was packed with no seats available.

 

G looked back at his paperwork. He just hoped there wouldn't be too much noise when she inevitably caused a scene.

 

He thought he jinxed it when the woman started talking to a teenager who- obviously- was injured since he had a walker next to him.

"You, get off and give my son your seat." she said in a demanding tone. "He's tired and he needs to rest."

 

The teenager looked up at the woman, fidgeting with his hands a bit.

"I got a busted knee. I can't possibly stand up." They replied quietly.

 

The woman's expression turned dark as she sneered down at the teenager. "You are not injured! You're just a lying, lazy teenager! Stop being selfish and give my precious boy your seat! He obviously deserves it more than you!"

The boy started to whine and cry about him being tired and not wanting to stand any longer.

 

The teenager flinched.

"I'm sorry..." They apologised quietly, messing with his sleeves nervously. They totally would stand up but they couldn't.

 

The woman turned red when the teenager didn't move.

"Why are you still here?!" she roared loudly, causing everyone to look at her. Some even took out their phones but no one wanted to help. "MOVE!"

G rolled his eyes and continued to work. This woman was disturbing his concentration but he doesn't want to intervene.

"U-um excuse me?" Vigour said from his spot. He stood up and smiled at the woman who turned to him angrily.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT-!"

"I can offer you my seat." Vigour cut her off, smiling at her shakily.

 

G stared up at Vigour shockedly. Why would he do that? That was nice and everyone knew kindness only got you hurt.

 

The woman frowned at him. "Why would I want _your_ seat monster?! You've obviously tainted it with your demonic 'magic'!"

Vigour went quiet, unsure what or how to respond, before he steeled himself. "I've got a window seat. And it's better than letting your child stand for the WHOLE trip, right?"

The woman scowled at him and stalked over to Vigour. "Who do you think you ARE?!"

"A person trying to give you their seat for your child?" Vigour asked more than answered and stood up, trying to move away. "It's all yours!"

The woman wanted to yell but her child cried. "MOMMY I'M TIRED!!! I WANT TO SIIIIIT!"

Vigour gave her a nervous grin which only angered her more.

"I WILL NOT HAVE MY CHILD SIT WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN SITTING, YOU-!" She started to insult Vigour using racial monster slurs- which honestly made him more confused than offended since he didn't know what they meant.

 

G frowned angrily. Such an asshole. Vigour had only tried to be nice.

"Shut up." He said, sounding relatively calm.

 

Vigour looked at G wide eyed while the woman glared at G angrily.

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO MONSTER!" She hollered. Vigour tried to remedy the situation.

"Hey, it's fine!" Vigour says. "Look, your child is tired and I'm sure you are too. Why don't you let him sit down and rest so that-"

"I SAID NO!" She screamed at Vigour who flinched at the loud volume. He next felt pain on his face when the woman punched him angrily. "I DON'T NEED A STUPID MONSTER TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU'RE ALL STUPID, DEMONIC, SELF RIGHTEOUS ASSHOLE WHO DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

 

G stared at Vigour for a moment before jumping up.

"That's it! I'm going to sue you for everything you have!" He growled lowly.

 

"TRY IT YOU-" She yelled another monster slur at G who again, Vigour couldn't understand but he was panicked. "I WILL CALL THE POLICE AND CHARGE YOU FOR ASSAULT! YOU'RE JUST A MONSTER THAT DOESN'T UNDERSTAND HOW HARD IT IS TO BE A SINGLE MOTHER AND WORKING ALL THE TIME! YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Ma'am please don't curse!" Vigour said panickedly, holding his face in pain. "Your child could hear!"

"G no!" Vigour yelled panicked and stood between them. "It's fine! We're sorry for everything!"

 

"No, we're not." G growled. "You were the one to assault my friend. We'll bring this to court."

 

"Try it!" she screamed while her child cried loudly. "I WILL win and you are going to jail! And look! You made my baby cry!"

Vigour looked incredibly fearful and anxious. "Please! We're really sorry and I promise my friend won't do that! Just please don't yell!"

"No! This stupid fucker thinks that he's more important than me and my son! I am not bowing down to this selfish monster!"

The bus suddenly stopped dead and Vigour had to dig his feet to make sure he and G wouldn't fall flat on their face. The other passengers had to hold on.

 

G was about to retort when suddenly the bus screeched to a halt. He held onto a pole and caught Vigour.

 

Vigour looked up confused. Did they have to stop a cat from getting run over? Why would it stop so suddenly.

Then the bus driver came up and the woman smirked at Vigour smugly. She turned to the driver.

"Call the police! These two monsters tried to rob me and assaulted my child! Look, he's still crying!"

Somehow the child got louder.

Vigour looked at the driver fearfully and tried to explain. "N-no wait! We didn't-"

"YOU." He said sternly. To the woman. "GET. OUT."

"What?!" the woman was taken aback.

 

G tensed. He relaxed slightly when the woman was told to leave. Seemed like justice still existed.

 

"You are causing a disturbance in my bus and I want you out." the driver said sternly.

"But this monster-!"

"Who you just assaulted." The Driver gritted out angrily. He had heard the conversation and the skeleton clearly had blood dripping from his nose. "Can stay. But you can leave."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WANT TO CALL YOUR MANGER! I WILL GET YOU FIRED!"

"You're in luck." the driver frowns. "I am the manager since I own this bus."

The woman turned redder and Vigour swore he saw veins on her neck. He wanted to intervene but G grabbed his arm to hold him back.

 

G shook his head decisively. Vigour had sustained enough damage.

 

Vigour gave him a pained look which G didn't understand. Why did he look like G was asking him to abandon his favorite childhood toy?

The two people screamed at each other for a moment before the woman left with a huff, dragging her wailing child and out the bus while screaming obscenities at the driver for being... something Vigour didn't understand either. This world was weird.

 

G frowned as he looked after the woman.

"Are you okay?" He asked Vigour.

 

Vigour looked down and nods, taking his hand off his face to look at the blood. He checked his nasal bone and winced. "Nose isn't broken. So I'm fine."

He looked at the teenager and looked down sadly. He'd really thought he could help but he ended up making things worse. If only he'd said something that was right.

 

"Do you need to go to a doctor anyways?" G asked, sounding slightly worried.

 

Vigour shook his skull and wiped the blood away with his sleeve. "I'm fine. It stings a bit but I'm fine. I just hope the blood won't come out for long."

 

G nodded hesitantly. He got out a handkerchief and gave it to Vigour.

 

Vigour thanked him, still nervous, and held it to his face. He didn't sit down when the bus started, opting to stand next to G as he watched the environment through the window.

 

G sat down with a frown. He watched Vigour, feeling a bit worried. But seriously. What had he been thinking? You couldn't just do something like that.

 

But then again, Vigour looked like he didn't understand why it had happened. He was truly a sweet piece, sheltered from the world. Why would anyone let him leave their protection to let him fend for himself in this world?

Vigour probably didn't know better. So, he would have to tell Vigour.

 

"Vigour? I need to talk to you later." G explained.

 

Vigour looks at G confused, and nervous. He bit his lip nervously. "Okay."

He honestly dreaded what G had to say, he still didn't know if G would hurt him. It was bad- compared to what happened before- because he basically lived with G.

Their stop came and G and Vigour both walked to get off the bus.

Someone gently grabbed onto Vigour's sleeve and he turned to look at the teenager.

"T-thank you." the teenager smiled gratefully. "For w-what you did. I'm sorry you got hurt."

Vigour smiled happily, and brightly, at the teen. "Of course. I can stand so it's not a problem. You're not injured are you? From what happened?"

The teen shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Anytime." Vigour said sincerely and left the bus to their stop.

 

G waited for Vigour to finish talking before taking the lead again. He got off the bus and walked a bit further before stopping and turning to Vigour.

"You really shouldn't do things like that." He said.

 

Vigour tensed and looked up at G, confused. What did he mean?

"Do... what?" he asked.

 

"Stand up for random strangers. You'll only get yourself in trouble." G explained.

 

Vigour frowned softly at G, who continued.

"I know you don't understand much, but please don't do that. Kindness will only get you hurt." G said.

Vigour stared at G for a while before his mouth turned into a straight line, and then a smile.

"Kill em with kindness." Vigour said.

 

G sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're an alien." He replied. "Please don't be kind."

 

"And do what?" Vigour asked G with a frown. "Ruin someone's day just because I wanted to 'protect' myself? _No._ I won't do that."

"You don't understand," Vigour started, holding the bloody handkerchief to his nose. "I don't care if I'm hurt. Because when I looked at that person's pain, I emphasize with them. It hurts me almost as much as it hurts them. I don't want to be part of the problem, G. I want to help people, in any way I can. If I'm going to die one day, I want to leave a good memory to anyone and anyone. I want to make their day bright and spread kindness."

"I don't..." he trailed off and looks down. "I don't want to live in a world where there's only darkness. Only violence, arguments, and bad people. If I could change someone, I want it to be for the better. My actions today, affects everyone. No matter how small."

 

G looked at Vigour confusedly. He really wasn't from around here.

He sighed softly.

"You're not going to listen to me anyways." He replied.

 

Vigour smiled softly at G. "You have your morals, I have mine. I'll respect that."

"Though," Vigour starts, eyeing G. "You're not really going to sue her right?"

 

"She hurt you." G replied with a frown.

 

"I don't have a broken nose." Vigour said with a frown. "It's just a bit of blood. I'm not going to ruin someone's life just for a little injury. Everyone does that to the point of abuse and I don't want to be a part of it."

 

G sighed and patted Vigour's head.

"Really noble of you." He replied.

 

Vigour blinked in pure confusion, staring up at G. What? Noble? He wasn't noble. He just didn't want to cause anyone trouble- which was cowardly.

 

G sighed softly.

"Come on. We still have to go shopping." He reminded.

 

Vigour nodded and followed G as the other lead them to the mall.

G didn't understand Vigour at all. And Vigour didn't understand G.

But it was okay. Because they had one mutual understanding.

They respected each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	3. Prologue 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigour and G get some coffee for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> Roles:  
> G - X  
> Vigour - Sky  
> additional characters - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Vigour followed G as they walked down the sidewalk to a coffee place since G had run out of coffee at home. He was nervous- and tired cause G why are you up at 8am? On a Sunday?- and very anxious.

G had given him a gaming console to play with- and a tablet to draw on when G had noticed that he liked to draw. Maybe in hopes to calm him?

But he still had to follow G.

 

G looked around with a frown. Everything was so loud and he really didn't want to put up with it.

 

They eventually reached the cafe and it was packed. Very packed.

Vigour looked around nervously and spotted an empty seat.

"Should I save a table?" he asked uncertainly.

 

G looked down at Vigour who seemed really nervous.

"Please." He replied. "Keep watch of your stuff." He reminded.

 

"I will." Vigour nodded and looked down. He probably wouldn't be able to keep that promise, would he? "I... I'll try."

 

G nodded and got in line.

 

Vigour nodded and sat down on the table. He pulled out the console from his inventory and pulled out the menu. What games did G-

Oooo! Mario Kart!!!

Vigour started to play excitedly. So cool~

 

G sighed annoyedly as he slowly trudged to the counter.

 

A kid walked past Vigour with their mother.

"Mom! I want to have that game!" They demanded.

The mother nodded and glared at the skeleton holding it.

 

Vigour didn't notice and kept playing his game.

He did feel the glare though and held it tighter out of instinct. What was wrong? Was something wrong with G? Had something happened?

 

The woman took the gaming console and tried to take it away.

 

"H-hey!" Vigour said startled and held onto it firmly. He yanked it back and held it close to his chest, staring at the woman in shock and confusion. "W-what are you doing?"

 

"That's my son's gaming console now." She replied and tried to take it.

 

Vigour held it closer to his chest and backed as far away as possible. He looked confused. And scared. "W-what???"

 

"Mom! I want it!" The kid demanded.

"You hear him. Give it to me." The mother demanded.

 

"W-what? No." Vigour said calmly, trying not to sound harsh but he was afraid. Oh G would kick his ass for this if he lost this console. He quickly put it in his inventory, where no outside force could access.

The kid saw this and immediately wailed loudly making Vigour cringe. Ow.

 

The mother frowned angrily.

"Give it to me!" She shouted.

 

Vigour- silent in shock and anxiousness- shook his skull rapidly. He curled his legs towards his chest and on the chair, one hand holding the back of the chair. He could jump if things went south.

"M-ma'am I can't just-" He was cut off angrily.

"GIVE. IT. TO. ME!" The woman snarled angrily making Vigour shrink. "MY SON HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT GOOD AND HE GETS GOOD GRADES SO HE DESERVES A CONSOLE! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT ANYWAY SO GIVE IT TO ME!"

The child wailed louder and Vigour shook his skull again.

 

The woman frowned angrily and grabbed the skeleton's neck.

"You stupid monster, GIVE IT TO ME!!"

 

"Gah!" Vigour gasped and gagged a bit when the woman choked him. Yes he didn't need oxygen, kinda, but he needed the circulation of magic thank you very much!

Time to go.

Vigour grabbed her wrist and used his thumb to press on the sensitive spot on her wrist. She cried out in pain and let him go. He used his legs to jump up the chair, land on the ground- ouch his legs hurt- and bolted inside the cafe with the woman chasing him.

Vigour immediately spotted G and hid behind him fearfully, holding his neck which stung.

 

The woman ran after the skeleton angrily.

G looked down confusedly but immediately stood in front of Vigour protectively.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

 

"I-I- I- I-" Vigour stuttered, shaken and scared.

"YOU!" The woman screamed loudly in the cafe making everyone look at her and Vigour cringe. He held onto G's jacket in fear.

"THAT MONSTER STOLE MY SON'S CONSOLE AND THEN ASSAULTED ME!" She screamed and Vigour immediately shook his skull.

"I- I didn't!"

"LIAR!"

 

G frowned. Vigour didn't act like that normally. He put an arm around the other and held him close without touching him much.

He frowned when he saw the bloody stripes on Vigour's neck.

"And why is my friend bleeding then?!" He shouted back.

 

Vigour calmed down slightly and hid his face in G's shoulder. He curled up slightly when G yelled.

The woman paused before scowling. "Well I obviously defended myself! And my son is still crying because of that MONSTER taking HIS console!"

"I- it was the Switch you gave me." Vigour said quietly to G, trembling and trying not to cry. There was too much pressure on his Soul. Too much anger. Too much yelling. He couldn't handle it.

 

G rubbed Vigour's back gently.

"I bought my friend that console." He replied with a frown, trying his best not to shout.

 

The woman paled at that and tried another tactic. "Well he assaulted me! And my boy! My precious child is crying because of your idiotic friend! I will sue you!!! You will pay for my hospital bills!!"

The other customers started to get annoyed at the woman, some were filming discreetly. The child's wailing got louder as he walked inside.

"THAT MONSTER HIT ME!" The child cried loudly.

"See?! You will be in prison for what you did!" The woman screamed.

Vigour only shook his skull. He didn't do anything.

 

G sighed annoyedly.

"Show me the bruise." He said with a frown.

 

The woman stopped before yelling angrily. "I'm not stripping my son to show a stupid bruise you pedophile!!"

"You're being awfully defensive." one worker said with a frown.

 

G nodded in agreement.

"My friend didn't hit your son." He said with a frown.

"You're only lying for your own gain."

 

"No I am not! How dare you accuse me!" the woman screamed and a man came up to her with a frown.

"Ma'am, you are causing a disturbance. Leave now." the man said calmly.

"Who do you think you are?!" she hollered at the man who frowned.

"I'm an officer and you are under arrest for assault, attempted theft and disturbance of peace." the man pulled out his badge and the woman went as white as the skeletons she'd just screamed at.

 

G sighed in relief and looked down at Vigour.

"Are you injured badly? Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked worriedly.

 

Vigour shook his skull and wiped the blood from his neck with his hand, still holding onto G as he tried to calm him trembling.

"It's just a scratch." Vigour said and the man came to them.

"Do you want to press charges?" the policeman asked.

 

G looked down at Vigour.

"Yes, right?" He asked. He definitely wanted to but it was up to Vigour.

 

Vigour looked up nervously before looking down, conflicted. She didn't actually hurt him that much but he didn't want her to go to jail. What about her kid?

"W-what's going to happen to them?" he asked the officer.

 

"She'll spend a few years in jail." The officer replied.

 

Vigour bit his lip and looks down. That meant her kid would be without a mother and scarred.

"C-can't she uh.... instead of being in jail, she could go to a rehabilitation centre?" he asked meekly. "To- to help her and her kid. M-maybe she has a reason for what she did a-and she needs help. Not jail."

 

The cop frowned slightly.

"That would be really unconventional but it's a good idea." He replied.

 

Vigour winced. He didn't want to be a problem for anyone. But he also didn't want to ruin their lives, ever!

"I- if it can happen, then can she go there instead of jail please? If that's what pressing charges can do." he said softly.

 

The cop nodded.

"You'd have to say it at court though." He explained.

 

Vigour looked down nervously. He didn't want to but...

"Okay." Vigour nodded and looked up at G. "If that's not a problem?"

 

G nodded. That was alright with him.

"Good. I need your signatures and names." The cop said.

 

Both G and Vigour gave the cop their signatures and names with their contact information and the cop left saying that he'd inform them when the case started.

 

G nodded.

 

Vigour watched the cop leave with the- still screaming woman- and wailing kid complaining that her mom said he could have the game.

Vigour looked down shamefully, rubbing the thin lines on his neck to make them sting. "I should learnt self defence from you G."

 

"Yeah, you should." G agreed. "You shouldn't touch it though."

 

Vigour shrugged but put his hand down. He didn't mind the pain. He was a bit of a masochist anyway.

"Sorry for causing a disturbance." Vigour said aloud, to everyone that it applied to. He had probably ruined their day with what had happened.

 

"It's alright, Vigour. Things like that happen." G explained.

 

Vigour nodded before chuckling softly. "You know, she tried to take it by force and got mad when I wouldn't give it to her. She acted like I used her stuff without permission."

 

G frowned worriedly.

"It's yours though." He said with a frown.

 

"Exactly." Vigour chuckled softly, feeling a bit better after laughing. He pulled away slightly from G so that he wasn't pressed so close to the other. "She tried to snatch it away and when I put it in my inventory she uh.... grabbed my neck."

Vigour grinned at G, nervous. "I kind of pushed a pressure point on her wrist to let her go. I hope I didn't break any bones. Wrist bones are delicate."

 

"You only defended yourself." G tried to reassure him.

 

"Yeah but I didn't want to hurt them." Vigour said softly.

 

The person in front got their drink and G stepped forward.

 

G ordered his coffee with a small frown.

 

Vigour requested softly for an iced chocolate which the worker happily made for them.

They handed G the drinks and said that it was on the house after what that woman had done.

 

"Oh. Thank you." G said with a small smile.

 

"A-are you sure?" Vigour asked softly, staring at them in disbelief

The worker smiled. "You had a rough morning. I heard what you said and I'm just spreading the kindness."

 

G looked down at Vigour. He'd managed to make a difference. Hm...

 

Vigour smiled brightly at the person, joyful. He... he had made someone spread kindness.

"Thank you. So much." he said softly, happy and in disbelief.

The worker smiled at them happily and gave them their order.

 

G thanked them before walking outside. He didn't want to stay too long.

 

Vigour thanked them again and followed G, smiling brightly the whole time.

G glanced down at Vigour as he took a sip of his coffee.

 

"You're happier than usual." He noted.

 

"How can I not be?" Vigour smiled happily, giddy and warm. "I saw kindness today. I inspired someone to be kind. That's the best thing I've ever done."

 

G frowned. He didn't think that kindness would last long.

"Are you sure it'll last?" He asked.

 

Vigour's smile fell and he looked down thoughtfully. He looked at his iced chocolate and smiled. "Even if it doesn't, at least I sparked a bit of kindness from someone. Hopefully it's the start of many more acts of kindness."

 

G looked at Vigour doubtfully.

"If you say so." He replied.

 

He really didn't believe Vigour. Sure, there were rare acts of kindness but kindness only got you hurt. That worker would realise that and stop being kind.

Still, he couldn't change Vigour. He knew the sweet piece would try again and again to be kind, even if it didn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	4. Prologue 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigour follows G to a meeting. Things don't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> Roles:  
> person - X  
> Vigour - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Vigour flipped another page of the book as he sat alone at a table for two. He was at a restaurant with G- who was sitting not too far away from him to chat with his business partner/friend- and he'd been told to wait.

G had gotten him a brand new book earlier to entertain him and got him a slice of cake- his favorite mango vanilla cream cake- and an iced chocolate.

He was told it would be a while so he expected that he would be able to finish this book by then. It was entertaining and G was working so he didn't mind.

 

Someone approached the table where he was sitting.

"Hello, gorgeous." Someone said.

 

Vigour looked up in confusion and spots the person. "Um... hello. Do you need anything?"

 

"There's certainly something I need from you, hot stuff." She replied.

 

Vigour flushed at the word and replied. "Oh. Then what is it? Can I help?"

 

"Certainly." She purred with a grin.

 

Vigour flushed slightly and looked up at the woman in confusion. "Then what is it that I can help you with?"

 

"You could play with me, sweet piece." She replied, winking at him.

 

Vigour flushed deeper but mostly looked confused. "Play? Like a game? Do you need a partner to play a game with you?"

 

The woman smiled. Such an innocent little thing.

"Like a game." She agreed in a sultry voice. "Pretty similar to Twister."

 

"Oh." Vigour says and frowned slightly. Twister involved touching cause they'd be tangled.

"Um... is there another game? I'm... not fond of touching. It doesn't feel good for me." he admitted softly. Plus, he didn't want to inappropriately touch anyone! Even in a game.

 

The woman frowned.

"Are you sure?" She asked and placed her hand on the skeleton's shoulder. She brushed it down his arm. "That doesn't feel good, sweetheart?"

 

Vigour cringed as if in pain and curled up slightly at the touch but didn't move away. Shivers tingling from his arm and it didn't feel good.

He shook his skull.

 

"Aw. Are you really sure?" The woman asked.

 

"Y-yeah." Vigour said with a nod. "I'm sorry."

 

The woman hummed.

"I think you could help out anyways." She replied and removed her hand.

"You're cute." She said. Besides, he'd be good eye candy if put into the right clothes.

"I'd take good care of you." She promised.

 

"Um... okay." Vigour said, not understanding fully what the woman wanted with him. So would he get food or something while they played a game together? Would he get paid? What was the circumstance of this?

 

"Come on, follow me." The woman said with a wink.

 

Vigour tilted his skull curiously and made to stand up. He should ask G for-

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?"

 

G frowned annoyedly as he stared at the woman.

"I'm getting myself a sweet piece." She replied.

"That's my sweet piece." G growled.

 

Vigour looked between G and the woman in confusion. What did- oh.

Oh..... Oh. She didn't mean- yeah. Oh stars had he just almost-!

Vigour looked shocked and scared at the woman now, holding his book close. He had almost been taken by another person who had probably been planning to rape him from her tone. He was so stupid!

 

The woman glared at G angrily and walked off.

G looked down at Vigour.

"Did she hurt you?" He asked.

 

Vigour looked down. "She touched my arm but nothing painful. I'm sorry. I didn't know she wanted to- to do that."

 

"It's alright." G sighed. "Guess I'll have to keep better watch of you."

 

Vigour could only nod in understanding. At least, compared to the woman, G didn't have plans to rape him. He doubted he could attack someone without harming them with his magic.

He... didn't want to hurt anyone. Even when defending himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	5. Prologue 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G goes shopping with Vigour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> Roles:  
> Vigour - Sky  
> Shop owner, G - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

The door of a shop opened and two skeletons walked through.

Vigour looked around in curious awe and went to a shelf that held curious trinkets while G went to the owner at the counter with a frown.

"Good morning." he greeted politely and leaned on the counter, facing the owner seriously. "I need some help choosing some of your devices. See, my sweet piece is.... attracting some unwanted attention and I need something that could maybe help him defend himself."

 

The shop owner looked at him before glancing at the sweet piece. That one really needed some help.

"Alright." They replied.

 

G smiled in relief. "Thank you."

The shop owner nodded and moved to lead G to a section in the shop. The sweet piece should be safe here. There was a bell at the door to alert anyone.

He lead the skeleton to a wall and picked up a keychain that had a blue wing shape. He showed it to G. "There's a button on here and with one press, it sends out a loud sound that can both distract any offender and notify everyone within a mile. Press for five seconds to turn it off."

 

"It gets gradually louder too." He explained.

The shop owner picked up another item. It looked similar to a car key.

"This has the same function. It is more disguised however and it has an extendable key which can be used for self defence." He explained.

 

G nodded as he watched. It would be very helpful for Vigour.

The owner then showed G an array of pins in different shapes and colours. "There's a small hidden camera inside of these that can be linked to your phone. There's also a gps in it."

He then grabbed a slim, black card no bigger than G's own ID card before he flipped a sharp black  knife from it. "Hidden knife. Slim and durable, disguised as a card."

 

"We have a lot of different hidden knifes." He explained as he pointed to a certain shelf.

 

"It's made with plastic so no metal detectors." He added and put the card away.

He grabbed a small bottle with a minuscule label and a picture of a poop emoji. "This is meant to be a joke but it's effective. This is basically shit perfume. One spray will release a nasty odour that can deter anyone."

 

G looked at the bottle with a raised brow.

Very interesting. But really weird too.

 

The shop owner put it down and grabbed another item. It was a simple ring but it had a dull spike instead of a jewel.

"This can make a punch feel more painful and it's made of plastic." the owner explained. "It should deter anyone who would touch your sweet piece."

 

G frowned slightly.

"My sweet piece doesn't like violence." He explained.

 

The shop owner frowned and nodded. "Sweet piece till the end. Alright."

He went to a different shelf and picked up a pen, showing it to G.

"Press this," he said while holding the top end of the pen where it should push the pen down. The point of the pen starts crackling. "And it turns into a mini tazer. Not enough to knock someone out but enough to stun them."

"Or," he said and picked up a small bottle. "The normal pepper spray."

 

G hummed thoughtfully. He should discuss that with Vigour.

"I'll discuss it with him." He said.

 

The shop owner nodded and put the items back.

He walked to another shelf and picked up a shoe that had a metal heel and tip. "It should pack a punch with a normal kick."

 

G examined it and nodded. That would certainly hurt.

 

The two of them went around the store until the shop owner stops and faced G. "That's all the gadgets I have. So, which one?"

 

G hummed in thought.

"Vigour!" He called out. He should have a right to discuss it too.

 

"Yes?" Vigour poked his skull out from behind a shelf, looking at G curiously. Why had G called him?

 

"Which one of the gadgets do you want?" He asked.

 

Vigour looked confused at G and walked towards him, shying away from the store owner. "Um... which do you mean?"

 

G hummed. He started listing off the different categories of items and what they did.

 

Vigour looked apprehensive at the more violent based ones- as expected. "Um..."

He glanced between the shop owner and G and the gadgets around him. What should he do?

 

G watched Vigour curiously.

 

"I..." Vigour trailed off slightly and looked down. The shop owner looked at the sweet piece curiously. Really, truly a sweet piece.

"I guess I'll take the hidden knife." he spoke softly. "The one in the card."

 

G nodded.

"Five of those then. It's better to hide multiple of those on you." He explained.

 

Vigour nodded in understanding while the shop owner grabbed five cards. He turned to the customers. "What else?"

"Um...." Vigour glanced at G.

 

"How about one of those keychain thingies that gets really loud?" G asked.

 

"Sure." the shop owner grabbed a couple of the wing shaped and key shaped ones. "Which one?"

 

G looked at Vigour.

"Which one?" He asked softly.

 

Vigour bit his lip nervously and looked at the keychains. He pointed towards the key shaped one. "This one?"

The shop owner nodded.

 

"Let's go eat some ice cream after this." G suggested.

 

Vigour smiled excitedly at G. "Yes please?"

 

G smiled a bit.

"Alright." He said.

 

"These are all you wanted?" The shop owner asks.

 

G hummed.

"Anything else?" He asked Vigour.

 

Vigour looked around curiously, not sure what to do. Should he grab anything else? "The pen? Um... is it dangerous?"

"It's a tiny tazer." The shop owner explained. "It can give the person a shock but not enough to knock someone out like a normal full sized tazer."

 

G watched the exchange.

 

"W-well..." Vigour looks down nervously. "I guess it's okay."

The shop owner nodded and looked at G for confirmation.

 

G nodded in agreement.

 

"Alright, come to the counter." The shop owners said and headed towards the counter. He rang them up.

 

G nodded. He walked to the counter and pulled out his wallet.

 

The shop owner showed G the amount on the cashier. "Why don't you buy a bracelet or something that shows everyone that he's your sweet piece?"

 

G looked at Vigour.

"Would that be alright with you?" He asked gently. "It would probably keep creeps away."

 

Vigour looked at G before looking at the shop owner. "Bracelet?"

"Yes." the owner said and pulled out a simple black bracelet that had a metal tag on it. "It's simple but a name and number can be engraved to let others know that you are already taken."

"It.... does look good." Vigour said, walking towards it with interest. The owner handed Vigour the bracelet which he examined. "It's comfortable."

 

G smiled. It would help keep Vigour safe.

 

"I guess." Vigour said with a nod. "Okay."

"Add it to the list?" The shop owner asked G.

 

G nodded in agreement.

 

The shop owner added the cost and showed it to G while he bagged the items into a plain brown paper bag.

 

G counted the money and gave it to the shop owner with a big tip.

 

The owner thanked him and gave Vigour the bag which he accepted with a thanks.

 

G smiled a bit and walked out of the store.

 

Vigour followed G closely, holding the bag. He wondered what he could for with these stuff and how it would help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	6. Prologue 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigour and G go shopping.
> 
> (About two months after G took Vigour in)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> Roles:  
> G, man - X  
> Vigour - Sky  
> kids - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

G walked past some kids who were trying their best to collect some money for charity.

"Don't believe a word they tell you! They'll keep all the money for themselves!" An old person shouted.

 

Vigour flinched at the words and paused, turning towards the group where he could see what was going on.

 

G sighed. He stopped next to Vigour.

"No." He said.

"We don't keep the money for ourselves! It's for homeless people. The winters are hard and they need-" A kid tried to explain but was cut off.

"You don't need any money!" The old person shouted.

 

"Because it's not for us!" another tried to explain. They really needed the money. It was barely enough for their quota! There was not enough to help people!

Vigour paused and turned to G, looking pained. "But..."

 

G sighed. He hated that pained look on Vigour's face.

"Stars, you're really good at manipulating me..." He sighed. "Go."

 

Vigour smiled thankfully at G before walking towards them. He slowed down and steeled himself. Help. He needed to help.

"Excuse me?" Vigour asked the kids who looked at him surprised. "What's the donation box for?"

 

One of the kids smiled.

"We're collecting money for homeless people. They need sleeping bags to survive the winter." They explained.

"They'll use that money for their own benefit!" The old person shouted, making the kid flinch slightly.

 

"What's your organization's name?" Vigour tilted his skull curiously. He needed to make sure. G had taught him how to research.

 

"Green light." One of the kids replied.

"Green cause we do things for the environment and light because we want the future of everyone to be brighter." Another one explained with a smile.

"You only care about your own future!" The old person shouted.

 

Vigour flinched at the loud yell and looked at the man weakly. "Um... please don't shout."

He pulled out his phone and checked the company. It was true. They did give help to homeless people- with pictures!- but they were not as big as other companies. They could only do little things like buy extra food and sleeping bags. Things more than that- like medicine- they couldn't afford.

"They seem legitimate." Vigour told the old man in confusion. Had he not checked the site himself to confirm? Or did this man have a bad experiences with charity? He was curious. "Why do you doubt it?"

 

"The youth today only does bad things. They're not legitimate." The old person replied with a frown.

 

Vigour frowned softly, confused. "Well, I think they're doing good."

Vigour pulled out a few G and went to put it in the box.

 

A kid gasped excitedly and held the box towards Vigour.

The man let out an angry scream and tried to grab the money.

 

Vigour yelped and jumped away with the money, standing a bit to the side and looked at the man with wide eyes. "W-what are you-?"

 

"Why would you give them money?!!!" The old man screamed angrily. He went after Vigour and tried to hit him but his hand got intercepted.

G frowned as he held the man back.

 

Vigour breathed heavily, panicked and sneakily gave the kid the money in his hand as he stepped closer.

The man glared at G, bright red and fuming. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME YOU WALKING CORPSE! I WILL CALL THE POLICE!"

 

"You're a walking corpse." G retorted with an annoyed frown.

"And you were attacking my friend which is why I intervened." He explained. He took out his wallet and got out a good amount of money, most likely only to annoy the person further, and have it to the kids.

 

Vigour smiled so brightly at G, radiating pride.

"T-thank you!" the kids said in surprise and joy.

"WHAT?!!" The man roared angrily and Vigour gently pulled the kids away into a safe distance, pulling out his phone so he could record the interaction. Proof was needed.

The man glared up at G. "YOU THINK YOU ARE SO IMPORTANT AREN'T YOU MONSTER?! YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN US, AREN'T YOU?! YOU'RE JUST A WALKING, TALKING CORPSE WHO DESERVES TO BE IN A GRAVEYARD AND BURN IN HELL FOR YOUR SINS!!"

 

G raised a brow ridge.

"You're the one who tried to attack my friend and you annoyed those nice kids." He replied as calmly as possible.

"There can't be anyone kind if people don't support kindness." He explained.

 

Vigour smiled brightly at G, feeling like he was on cloud nine. Yes! Support kindness, please! Star his Soul felt so warm and his face was almost exploding with how big his smile was.

The man turned redder and angrier. He started to curse G and use more words that Vigour didn't understand but made the kid's face drop in horror. The man even tried to hit G in the face.

 

G blocked the man's hand and stared him dead in the eye.

"Those kids are our future. Go take your bullshit somewhere else." He growled.

 

"FUCK YOU! I WILL CALL THE POLICE AND SUE YOU!" The man screamed while the kids trembled fearfully. They had been so close to this man who was capable of violence.

Vigour noticed and stood in front of them. "It's okay. G's got this."

Vigour switched from camera mode to call and quickly called the police. "H-hello? U-um there's someone who c-causing trouble a-and he had tried to hit us."

"Okay. Hold on, we'll be there in two minutes."

"T-thank you." Vigour said in relief while the man continued to scream at G angrily.

"THESE CHILDREN ARE NOTHING BUT HELL SPAWN WHO WANT NOTHING MORE THAT TO USE THAT MONEY FOR THEMSELVES! AND YOU ARE A SINFUL PERSON FOR ADHERING TO THEIR DISGRACEFUL ACTIONS!"

Vigour winced and turned to the kids. "Don't listen to him. You're nothing like that."

The kids smiled shakily. "Thank you."

 

G rolled his eyes.

"These children are the exact opposite from what you just said. They're kind and they'll grow into responsible adults unlike you." He explained. Okay, he was purposefully antagonising the man now.

 

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" The man screamed. If only Vigour had two sets of hands to cover the children's ears with. That was horrid language for anyone younger than 18 should hear! "I CAN GET YOU FIRED! I CAN RUIN YOUR LIFE AND YOU WILL REGRET TREATING ME LIKE THIS YOU ENTITLED ASSHOLE!"

 

G grinned.

"I'd like to see you try. This isn't even remotely related to my job." He replied.

 

"I DON'T CARE! WAIT TILL I TALK TO YOUR MANGER AND TELL HIM HOW RUDE AND SINFUL YOU ARE! I WILL HAVE YOU FIRED AND MAKE SURE NO ONE HIRES YOU AGAIN!" The man screamed.

Vigour tilted his skull in genuine confusion. Could a CEO get fired from his own company by this stranger? Was that possible? He didn't want to know. Where was the police?

 

G chuckled.

"You can talk to my manager. Woops. That'd be me." He said.

 

The man paled for a moment before sputtering angrily. "Y-you're lying! I demand you give me your name and company number so that I could contact the REAL manger!"

"Is this man serious?" one kid asked quietly to his friend who nodded. They couldn't believe what they were seeing either.

 

G sighed and pulled out his card. There, black on white stood CEO G.

"Here you go. Good luck suing the CEO of a well-known company." He said.

 

Was he allowed to laugh? Vigour thought as he fought a grin. Or was he laughing because he was going hysterically panicked? Probably the latter.

The man paled and tried to leave but a police car came. The man tried to run away.

 

G took the man's arm.

"Everyone gets what they deserve." He hummed.

 

The man scowled at G and started yelling at the police. "HELP! THIS MONSTER IS ASSAULTING ME!"

Vigour went towards the cops and showed them his phone which contained the video he'd taken. The officers looked at it for a moment before nodding. "It seems here that YOU assaulted HIM. Also disturbing the peace and harassing people."

"Please come with us." the other officer said and went to the man with cuffs. The man continued to scream loudly at G, Vigour and the kids.

 

G smiled a bit and handed the man over to the police before going to the kids and Vigour.

"Good job." He said to Vigour.

He turned to the kids.

"Would you be interested in monthly payments?" He asked and handed them his card.

 

Vigour smiled shyly at the praise and looked away with a happy grin. He'd... done a good job. He got praised. He'd done a good job!

The children looked at him in shock. "M-monthly?"

 

G nodded.

"I want to help your organisation." He explained. "We can discuss the details whenever you like."

 

"I- we- t-thank you so much." the children looked at G in awe and filled with gratitude. One of them took the card and looks at it with awe, as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

Vigour smiled softly before the officer went to them.

"Excuse me," the officer asked politely. "Do you want to press charges on this man?"

 

G smiled softly. He was glad that he could help.

"No problem." He replied.

G looked at the officer.

"Yes, please. He costed these children a lot of the money they would have normally earned."

 

The officer nodded and took their statement as well as the video Vigour had sent. They apologized on behalf of the man and left.

Vigour smiled softly and looked at the children. "You'll be okay right?"

They nodded. "Thank you so much."

 

G smiled.

"You did awesome, Vigour." He said softly.

 

Vigour smiled up at G. "Thanks. I wish it didn't have to end with violence though."

 

"Yeah." G sighed softly. Every situation always escalated one way or another.

 

Vigour smiled and waved goodbye at the kids before walking towards G. "Thank you. For everything G. I didn't think you believed in kindness."

 

G rubbed the back of his skull awkwardly.

"Guess you changed my morals a bit." He admitted.

 

Vigour smiled brightly and hopefully up at G, eyes practically sparkling and his expression glowing.

"For the better?" he asked softly, hopefully.

 

G smiled softly.

"Definitely." He replied.

 

Vigour somehow grew brighter. "That's good."

He cleared his throat slightly and looks down. "We should continue walking."

 

G nodded in agreement.

 

G turned around and lead Vigour down the path they had been going before this whole scene.

Vigour followed closely, happy that he'd made a difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	7. Prologue 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigour gets a night terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> Roles:  
> Vigour - Sky  
> G - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

It was late at night, around 2 to 3 am and everything was pitch black in the condo.

The door leading to G's bedroom opened slowly and Vigour peeked inside, nervously looking at the sleeping skeleton.

 

G had shifted a bit in his sleep and his pelvis was barely covered by the blanket.

 

The bedroom was clean and sparse, with only a few books and other things that didn't include the typical furniture. The carpet was soft and the bed was large.

Vigour steeled himself and snuck inside, closing the door slightly behind him and walking towards the bed to stand beside G. He reached out hesitantly and gently shook the other.

 

G woke up after a bit, blinking sleepily.

"Wha...?" He mumbled, his vision a bit blurry. It didn't help that it was dark.

 

"G?" Vigour asked meekly, playing with his hands nervously. His Soul beating rapidly and his throat threatening to close up. "C-can I sleep with you for tonight? Please?"

 

G nodded.

"Sure...." He mumbled softly.

 

Vigour sighed in relief and crawled on the large bed, curling close to G, just shy of touching. He didn't bother putting on the covers since he had a sweater and sweat pants on.

 

G yawned softly and curled into his pillow, slowly falling asleep again.

 

Vigour followed close after, sleeping soundly next to G.

 

~~~

 

G slowly stirred awake as consciousness returned to him. He yawned softly and slowly opened his eyes.

He didn't expect to see Vigour sleeping next to him on the bed.

 

Why was... Why was Vigour there?

 

He glanced down and noticed that he wasn't wearing anything since the sheets had been kicked down. Had... had Vigour seen anything?!

 

G blushed brightly and quickly went to his closet.

 

He frantically put on a random pair of jeans and shirt, his face flushed yellow.

What the hell had happened last night?!

 

He glanced back at Vigour who was still sleeping peacefully.

 

Please tell him that nothing had happened.

He decided to leave and make some coffee before his face exploded.

 

~~~

 

Vigour woke up and sleepily sat up. He looked around and noticed that G wasn't on the bed.

He rubbed his eyes and slid off the bed. Where was G?

 

G was sitting in the living room, still feeling really flustered.

 

Vigour walked out of G's room and spotted G at the table. He looked down nervously and stood still, not sure what to do.

 

G was still blushing a bit but he was mostly confused.

 

Vigour breathed for a bit before walking towards G slowly, forcing himself to move. "Um... morning G."

 

"Morning..." G replied quietly.

 

Vigour looked down. "You're not mad, are you? About last night?"

 

"I don't know what I should be mad about." G replied.

 

"Sleeping in your room." Vigour elaborated, eyes downcast and nervous.

 

"Oh. That's completely fine, Vigour." G replied with a small smile.

 

"But..." Vigour looked up at G. "You looked uncomfortable earlier. I thought you didn't want me."

 

G rubbed the back of his skull awkwardly.

"I was only a bit embarrassed." He explained. "I don't... sleep with clothing..." He admitted.

 

Vigour blinked and tilted his skull slightly. "Oh. Sorry for making you uncomfortable."

 

"No. I was worried you'd be uncomfortable." G replied.

 

"G I don't..." Vigour started softly. "I don't mind. I mean.... I'm not uncomfortable. I just hope you won't be as well. I kind of snuck in anyway."

 

G smiled.

"I don't mind you sneaking inside my room." He replied.

 

"If you're sure." Vigour said softly. "Sorry."

 

G nodded.

"It's alright." He replied.

 

He really didn't mind Vigour sleeping next to him. Though he should probably start wearing pants when sleeping.

 

"Whenever you have a bad dream you can come to me." G said.

 

"Thank you." Vigour smiled thankfully at G. So he wouldn't be a bother to G?

 

G smiled.

"No problem." He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	8. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this world, no kindness exists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab. 
> 
> Roles:  
> Intro - both  
> Bandit - both  
> Mysterious person - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

The sky was black with stars twinkling in the night, dim but visible. The air was cool and crisp.

A gunshot sounded out from an alley. Everyone ignored it. They didn't want to die as well.

 

Some cops were nearby. They didn't rush to help though. They waited until the victim was dead before collecting some money from the killer.

 

Smirks visible on their faces as they pocketed the money, turning away from the bloodbath and letting the killer walk away without a second glance.

 

Screams echoed the empty alleyway as a monster tried to get away from their drunk partner.

 

Inside a tall hotel, a group of people handed over a mountain of G to the owner who gave them the privilege to use his company for their- wrong- needs.

This was only a sliver of the world. It happened every day. Yet everyone turned a blind eye to it just to save themselves. Only. Themselves.

That was just how the world worked.

 

~~~

 

Bandit grunted in pain when he was slammed into the wall, clawing at the baton pressed against his neck as he stares up fearfully at the cop. His breathing shallow with fear as he scrambled to escape.

Please! No more! Anything but this again!

 

The cop took Bandit's hands and held them against his back as he slammed his front against the wall.

 

Bandit grunted as his face was scraped against the rough texture of the wall. He tried to struggle to free his hands, wriggle away, do anything! But he was trapped.

All he could do was close his eyes and cry.

 

The cop grinned.

"Not so tough now, huh?" He asked cockily.

 

Bandit didn't reply. He knew that if he did, the cop would go rougher.

He unwillingly submitted.

 

The cop grinned and pulled down Bandit's pants roughly.

"You're making this much easier." He hummed.

 

Bandit shut his eyes tightly, trembling in fear as his pants were pulled down. He was so fucking scared. But what could he do? He was just a useless thief against a prestigious cop.

 

The cop pressed his baton to Bandit's face.

"Summon something." He growled.

 

Bandit flinched and directed his magic to form a pussy for the cop. It was minimal and dry. He was too scared to be aroused.

 

The cop laughed and started stimulating Bandit's hole.

 

Bandit tried not to cry out, keeping his mouth tightly shut and fought back sobs at the touches on his sexual organ. He didn't like this. He hated this. He wanted it to stop. Please stop!

 

The cop didn't stop, fondling Bandit with a satisfied grin.

 

Bandit's chest trembled with contained sobs as he tried to ignore his sex starting to drop with forced arousal. He didn't want this. Please make it stop. Please-!

"Excuse me?" a small voice called.

 

The cop looked over with a frown.

"I'm a cop. Get lost." He replied.

 

"Are you sure?" The voice asked and a skeleton stepped into the light. His eyes a unique shape and colour as he looked at the scene confusedly. "Because that doesn't look like something a cop would do."

Bandit looked up at the skeleton in both relief and fear. What was he doing? What-? Did he have no survival instinct?!

 

The cop grinned.

"Another plaything." He hummed as he dropped Bandit. He walked towards the skeleton with his baton in hand.

 

Bandit grunted in pain when he fell to the ground before he looked up at the stranger fearfully. Fearing for him. No! He wanted to be saved! But not like this! He didn't want anyone else to be this cop's target!

"No! Please! Leave him alone! You have me already!" he pleaded desperately.

The skeleton stepped back in confusion, looking at the cop. "What do you mean?"

 

"Aww, such a cute sweetpiece." He hummed as he stalked towards the small skeleton.

"I'll put you to good use."

 

The skeleton frowned softly but didn't move away. He didn't look fearful either. Just confused.

"No!" Bandit yelled loudly and fearfully. "Leave him alone! Please!"

 

The cop grinned and got close enough to the skeleton to be able to kiss him. He looked intoxicating.

 

Those unique eyes flashed pink brightly before the cop was frozen in place, unmoving and unresponsive. A pink shine around the cop, holding him in place.

 

Bandit blinked confusedly.

"What did you do?" He asked softly.

 

The stranger chose to ignore him as he lifted his hand and pulled out the cop's Soul.

He looked down at the Soul sadly, regretfully. "I'm really sorry. I know it's not your fault that you live in this world. It changes good Souls for the worst."

He lifted his hand with a small frown. "I'm so sorry."

A tendril of paint came out from one of the bottles in his sash, wrapping around the fragile Soul before spikes shot out from it, impaling the Soul and shattering it.

 

Bandit watched the stranger entrancedly.

"Thank you so much." He said softly.

 

The skeleton turned to look at him, the pile of dust just sat there. It'd be blown away by the wind soon. Or cleaned up by others. No one would give his dust a proper ceremony.

Things changed.

The stranger looked at Bandit before rushing to his side, picking up his pants from the ground and handing it to him. "Sorry I had to kill him. But from experience, he would have caused more trouble."

The skeleton looked truly apologetic.

 

"No, it's fine. Thank you." Bandit said quietly.

 

The skeleton smiled sadly. "It really isn't fine. I shouldn't _need_ to take a life."

He shook it off and smiled at the other. "What's your name by the way?"

 

"Bandit...." He mumbled in response.

 

The stranger smiled with a nod. "Nice to meet you. Do you have anywhere to go?"

 

Bandit shook his head with a frown.

 

The stranger nodded with a hum. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of G, handing it to Bandit. "Here. This should be enough for a room and some food. To get you back on your feet."

 

Bandit stared at the G.

"That's... that's more than enough for a week..." He mumbled.

 

"Really?" the stranger asked before shrugging with a smile, hanging Bandit the G. "Then it'll be enough for you to find your footing. I know a place online where you can learn various skills that would be very useful."

The skeleton pulled out a box containing a phone and charger and handed it to Bandit. The thief could only stare in shock.

"It's only temporary but if you can get internet you can learn any skill you want and get a job. Maybe learn how to serve people at a restaurant or sew. Anything. A starting point if you may. Um... if you want it?"

 

Bandit stared at the stranger wide eyed. He reached out to take it before he paused.

"What's the catch?" He asked.

 

The stranger tilted his head slightly in confusion before smiling softly. A flash of soft pink in his eyes. "The catch is.... the next time I see you, I want to see you do great things. Not just stealing."

 

Bandit stared at the stranger confusedly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

 

The other skeleton nodded. "I'm positive. Can you do that?"

 

Bandit nodded.

"Thank you so much." He said softly as he took the items.

 

The stranger smiled kindly at him, like he was worth something. Like he deserved it. "Anytime. I have high hopes for you. I know you can achieve greatness. You just need a little help."

He stood up and turned away to leave.

He gave Bandit a slip of paper with an internet address on it. "Here. Go learn some skills to help you find a good job."

 

Bandit stared up at the stranger and took the slip of paper.

"I'll try my best." He replied. And for the first time in forever he actually believed in himself.

"Who are you though?" He asked.

 

The stranger turned and smiled at Bandit. "My name is Vigour. But that's not important. I'll see you soon!"

He smiled at Bandit before turning around and walking away.

 

Bandit stared after Vigour before looking down at his hands.

"Wow..." He mumbled. "I guess some kindness still exists..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	9. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> Roles:  
> Guard, G - X  
> Vigour - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Vigour walked to a large rich looking building that had an elegant pathway with little plant decor. In all honesty, Vigour hated the lack of plants but he couldn't deny that the decor looked beautiful.

He flashed his ID at the security guard who looked mildly surprised before letting him pass through the double glass doors. He smiled kindly at the guard before walking through. "Thanks! Have a nice day!"

 

The security guard stared after him with a small frown.

What an odd kid.

 

Vigour walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

He got on and waited for the doors to close.

 

The elevator closed with a ding and went straight up.

 

Vigour waited for a few seconds before it eventually stopped. He walked out and went down the hall to the front door.

He carefully unlocked the door and tip toed inside the dimly lit apartment. He praised G for having a maid. The living room was spotless and had a modern look to it. The theme was white, black and gold.

Please don't let him be awake.

 

G sat on the couch with a frown.

"Where were you?" He asked, sounding very annoyed and a bit disappointed.

 

Vigour flinched when he spotted G sitting on the couch. And he didn't look happy.

He looked away, looking like a teenager who had been caught sneaking at night. Which... he'd kinda done. "Um.... I was walking. And.... helping someone escape from being raped."

"I... I had to kill the cop because he was about to rape me too." Vigour replied with a frown.

 

G frowned worriedly.

"Why would you go out in the middle of the night? What if the cop overpowered you and raped you?" He asked with a frown.

 

Vigour frowned at G. "I was trying to help. Besides, what does it matter? That monster would have been raped and I couldn't let that happen."

 

G sighed long-sufferingly.

"Vigour. You can't put yourself in danger like that." He scolded with a frown.

 

"If not me then who?" Vigour asked almost desperately. "I can't be like you G! I can't stay back and let things like this go on! Nothing will change!"

 

"There are better ways. Safer ways." G explained with a frown.

 

"G, I don't have any influence like you do." Vigour frowned. "You're one of the top engineering scientist ever in this city. Rich beyond expectations. Famous. Charming. And so much more! You can influence people using money, social status and even by talking!"

"Me? For all they know I'm either your trophy mate or your sweet piece." Vigour frowned and looked away. He wasn't bothered by the demeaning title but more that he couldn't influence anyone. "The best I could do is make an example."

"I gave someone hope today G." Vigour looked at his friend with a wide happy smile, like he'd been given the whole world. "I gave that person hope. I saved him. And... and maybe I can watch him become greater and overcome what had happened to him. That's all I want G."

 

G sighed softly as he listened to Vigour.

"You... you did good. Just be careful..." He replied.

 

Vigour smiled brighter, feeling warm at the praise from his friend. G had said that he'd done good. He'd take that happily.

"I will." Vigour promised. Even if he didn't have magic, that didn't mean he didn't know how to fight and use his knowledge of pressure points to his advantage.

"Did you eat dinner?" he asked in concern. "Or have you been busy with work again. Or stars damn in another club."

 

G looked at Vigour before looking at the floor with a sigh. He wasn't all that hungry.

"I was busy." He said with a slight frown.

 

Vigour frowned and rolled his eyes. "Of course you didn't eat."

He sighed softly and walked to the kitchen. Did G have any potatoes around? He should check. "I'll make a quick dinner for us. You better eat or else I'll force feed you!"

 

"Alright..." G replied with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	10. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G finally has some free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> Roles:  
> G - X  
> Vigour - Sky  
> G' thoughts - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

G walked into the living room, spotting Vigour on the couch.

"I have some free time." He announced.

 

Vigour looked up from his artwork before smiling brightly "Cool! What are you planning today? Movie?"

 

"Sure." G agreed easily.

 

Vigour jumped up with an excited gleam in his eyes. "Yay!! Where do we wanna go? What movie? Where??!"

 

G chuckled a bit when he saw Vigour's enthusiasm.

"The usual cinema. You can choose the movie." He replied.

 

"Yay!!!" Vigour cheered excitedly as he ran towards G. "There's a new fantasy movie and looks so cool can we watch it please??!!"

 

G smiled softly and nodded.

"Sure." He agreed.

 

"Yes!!! I'll go get ready!!" Vigour said excitedly before running off to change his clothes.

 

G chuckled softly as he looked after Vigour.

He went to his room to change his clothes.

 

~~~

 

Vigour waited by the door with a pair of brown jeans, a fitting black sweater with stars on it with a blue hoodie tied around his waist and his sash.

 

G adjusted his black leather jacket a bit as he walked to the door.

 

Vigour smiled at G happily. "Let's go!"

 

G nodded in agreement. He unlocked the door and went outside.

 

Vigour followed behind G closely. He had a bright excited smile on his face. A movie with his friend!

 

G smiled softly. Vigour was adorable.

 

They both got into the elevator and pressed the button for the bottom floor.

 

G leaned against the wall with a small smile. He was looking forward to the movie.

 

Vigour watched the number on the screen above them count down before it hit one and the doors opened.

He almost skipped out in pure joy at the idea of watching a movie with his friend! G rarely had free time and they were going to spend it together!

 

G smiled softly as he followed Vigour.

 

They walked down the pristine hallway and through the lobby where a few residents were passing through.

Vigour noticed a person- obviously very rich considering he was wearing a large gold watch and tailor made clothing- took a glance at him before his expression turned into predatory lust and fascination.

Vigour tried not to show anything in his expression as he walked to the front doors. Obviously, people saw him as a sweet piece. He didn't mind. He liked it. But he didn't like the stares that always got him on edge.

 

G frowned when he saw the stare and moved between the person and Vigour protectively. He didn't like it when people objectified Vigour like that.

 

The person didn't deter their stare, clearly staring at Vigour's covered ass as they left the building.

Vigour sighed silently in relief, fixing his jacket that was tied around his waist. Honestly.

 

"Are you okay?" G asked.

 

Vigour turned his skull to give G a smile. "I'm fine. I can handle a few stares."

 

"Still, I'd rather not have you go through that." G replied.

 

Vigour shrugged uncaringly- despite feeling otherwise. "It's fine. They can't fuck me with their eyes. I'm not violated so I'm good."

 

G sighed and put a hand onto Vigour's head.

 

Vigour felt the hand and looked up at G in confusion.

 

G smiled softly.

"I know you can handle it. If you want me to do something about them, then I'd be happy to." He explained.

 

Vigour smiled and chuckled softly at G, amused and pleased at his protective behavior. "Please don't sue them for all their worth. It's not worth the effort. Or lawyers."

 

G chuckled.

"You sure?" He asked.

 

"Yes I'm sure." Vigour pouted at G. "It's not nice to do that just for staring."

 

"Alright." G relented.

 

Vigour chuckled softly and made his way to G's limo.

They stepped inside and sat down on the white plush leather seats. Vigour looked around the space curiously. He would never get used to this.

 

G told the driver where they wanted to go.

 

After a moment, the limo started to drive down the road.

Vigour turned his skull to look out of the tinted windows, watching as buildings and people passed by.

He frowned when he saw a group of teenagers harassing a kid. He wanted to help but they passed by quickly.

He slumped sadly. He couldn't help that kid.

 

G frowned worriedly as he watched Vigour.

 

Vigour looked out the window, seeing more things that made him sad.

A really skinny cat struggling to survive.

A house with threat messages on it.

A woman pinned to the wall with a knife to her throat.

It was... it was not fair. Why... couldn't he help them?

 

G sighed softly. He tried not to look at all the bad things that were happening.

 

Vigour kept his eyes out the window, despite seeing everything that made his Soul clench. It only fueled him to do more. To do his part and make everything better.

 

G watched Vigour with a small frown.

 

They stayed like that until the limo slowed to a stop, parking in front of the mall that had a cinema inside.

 

G looked outside. They were there. He hoped noone would try to rob them.

 

Vigour pulled himself away from the window and got out the car, immediately gaining a few looks and lingering stares.

He could practically hear their whispers.

'Sweet piece.'

 

G got out of the car after Vigour.

"Can I take your hand?" He asked. From experience he knew that less people would try something then.

 

Vigour looked at G before glancing at his hand. He lifted his own hand for a moment before a shudder ripped through his Soul and he pulled away.

He looked down sadly. He couldn't even touch his friend. "I'll stay close to you."

 

G nodded.

"That's alright too." He agreed.

 

Vigour hummed and stood next to G as comfortably as he could.

He smiled at his friend. "Okay. Lead the way G!"

 

G nodded and walked towards the mall.

 

The inside was packed with so many people of various ages, shapes and status.

Vigour smiled as he looked at it all. It was just like a normal busy mall. Almost like his own.

 

G looked around and walked straight to the cinema.

 

Vigour followed close behind G and matched his pace. It was easier to focus on the beauty of the mall rather than the occasional stares in the crowd.

 

G looked around a bit. The mall was actually really nice.

 

Vigour's eyes kept trailing over the various items being sold in the mall from cool clothes to accessories. He was drawn to the various art supplies being displayed but stayed close to G.

 

G noticed the longing stares Vigour would send the art supplies.

He sighed good-naturedly and went there.

 

Vigour looked at G curiously before following him. He smiled brightly when G headed over to the art store. Yes!!

 

G smiled a bit and handed Vigour some money.

"Here. For helping that person last Monday." He said softly.

 

Vigour looked down at the money before looking up at G. He was excited to buy something but he was hesitant. It was G's money. He shouldn't. "R-really? Are you sure?"

 

G nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." He agreed.

 

Vigour smiled brightly and hugged G briefly. "Thank you."

He pulled away and practically sprinted inside the store.

 

G looked down surprisedly when Vigour hugged him before smiling.

He followed Vigour into the shop and stayed by the door.

 

Vigour immediately- practically- ran up and down the aisles until his eyes spotted anything new or interesting. Then he would linger and meticulously look over the items to see if it was worth it or not.

 

G smiled as he watched Vigour. He looked happy.

 

Vigour picked up a box of polymer clay curiously, looking over the items and the clay itself.

 

G leaned against a wall with a smile.

 

Vigour hummed in thought before a familiar song came up on the speakers in the shop. He smiled happily and began to sing along softly with the song, dancing slightly in place.

 

Someone grinned as he watched Vigour.

Such a sweet piece...

 

Vigour smiled as he sang softly, dancing with the beat.

"Oh I did it again! I break down your heart! I'm not that innocent!" he sang.

 

The stranger grinned wide and went towards Vigour.

 

Vigour danced a bit until the song ended, smiling brightly and joyfully. He looked down at the art supplies in his hands. Now... should he get this or not? Surely he could make something. Oh! Maybe he could make a sculpture for G? As a thank you?

 

"Hey cutie. Wanna join my business?" The stranger asked with a grin.

 

Vigour jumped and turned around, looking at the stranger in confusion. He held his art supplies close and unconsciously looked meek. "I'm- I'm sorry? I don't understand?"

 

"You'd do great there." He said with a grin. He gave his business card to Vigour.

 

Vigour hesitantly took the card and looked at the number. He didn't recognize the name. "Okay. But... what am I supposed to do?"

 

"Sing and dance for an audience." The stranger replied with a smirk.

 

"Oh!" Vigour says in realization. "Like a singer? That'd be so cool!" his eyes brightened up at the idea.

He looked down shyly. "But I'm not good at singing or dancing. I'd probably just ruin everything."

 

"I can teach you everything." The stranger explained with a smirk.

 

"Oh." Vigour says with a bit of interest. He looked down at the card before smiling at the stranger. "I'll think about it first. I have to tell my friend. He basically takes care of me so I have to let him know first."

 

"Don't you want to show me your.. friend?" He asked.

 

Vigour shook his skull. "Not yet. He told me that I'm not allowed to bring strangers to see him without his permission. Besides, we're going to a movie today so I don't think there's any time."

'Please just go away,' he thought, his Soul heavy and uncomfortable. 'I'm getting bad feelings from you.'

 

The stranger took Vigour's hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

 

Vigour winced and nodded, ignoring the phantom pains shooting up his arm and his hand feeling like it was slowly being burnt. "I'm sure. I'll call and confirm if I agree."

 

"I'm sure you'll agree. Why not do it now?" The stranger asked.

 

"Because I need to think about it." Vigour argued with a frown, trying to pull away. His Soul is shuddering uncomfortably and he was feelings his breathing started to get more erratic. "Please let go. You're hurting me."

 

G frowned and quickly stepped between Vigour and a shady looking person.

The stranger let go.

 

Vigour pulled his hand to his chest, trying to make the uncomfortable feeling go away as he hid behind G shyly, almost fearfully. Stars thank you G. He wouldn't have liked to see what would happen if the stranger decided to advance.

He could take care of himself but he'd rather not use magic in public. Cops were corrupted and he didn't want to be used.

 

The stranger backed down with a frown. He knew that skeleton. He was important.

"Is that your sweet piece?" He asked.

G frowned.

"No he isn't." He replied with a frown.

 

Vigour kept silent as he looked away from them, feeling shameful that G had to step in.

"Then why are you protecting him?" the stranger asked in confusion. "He doesn't belong to you."

 

"He is my friend. And you don't need a relation to someone to help them." G replied with a frown.

 

The stranger frowned, wanting to argue but decided to back off. He didn't want to be on G's bad side. That amount of money and influence was something he'd rather not deal with.

"Fine then." he said before walking off.

Vigour kept his gaze down as tears formed in his eyes. He should have done something. "I'm sorry. I should have fought back, like you told me to."

 

G looked back at Vigour.

"No. You did well. He seemed like the type to get violent." He explained softly.

 

"Still..." Vigour hunched in one himself, looking dejected as he held the box close to him.

 

G frowned worriedly.

"What do you have there?" He asked softly.

 

Vigour looked down at the box full of sculpting supplies and the polymer clay before showing it to G.

"It's polymer clay." Vigour said softly. "You can shape it like normal clay but after baking it becomes hard."

 

"Wow. That sounds really cool." G replied with a small smile.

 

Vigour looked up, feeling a bit better. "Right? I can make anything. I can make beads, pottery, oh! I can also paint it when I'm done! Or get different colours. I believe some people make jewelry from this."

Vigour looked down at the box with a smile, his voice slowly going back to his normal cheerful excited tone.

 

G smiled as he watched Vigour. He was glad that his friend was feeling better now.

 

Vigour smiled before looking up at G. "Can I have it?"

 

G nodded with a smile.

"Of course." He replied.

 

Vigour nodded happily, smiling brightly as he picked up a few more different coloured clay before running off to the cashier.

 

G smiled as he looked after Vigour.

 

Vigour smiled as he took the bag before running back towards G, handing him the leftover money.

 

"You can keep it." G replied with a smile.

 

"Really?" Vigour asked G in confusion. It was his money.

 

G nodded in agreement.

 

"Thanks G!" Vigour smiled brightly and kept the money in his pocket.  "Let's go to the movies now!"

Vigour smiled and went outside towards the direction of the theater on the top floor.

 

G walked after Vigour. He was glad that he was happy again.

 

Vigour waited for G excited from the bottom of the escalator.

 

G walked after Vigour in a more moderate pace but he was clearly excited too.

 

Vigour smiled brightly and stepped onto the escalator, watching from the side as they headed upwards.

 

G smiled as he followed Vigour.

 

It took a while- and a few more trips- before they finally reached the top floor where the cinema was.

Vigour looked around excitedly. So much space and everything looked so cool. There were tons of movies available with various screens showing trailers.

 

G smiled as he looked around. It was a really nice cinema.

 

Vigour turned to G excitedly. "You get the tickets and I'll get the snacks?"

 

G nodded with a smile and handed Vigour some money.

 

Vigour thanked G happily.

"What do you want?" he asked G.

 

"Popcorn." G replied with a smile. "Maybe some water too."

 

"Are you sure?" Vigour tilted his skull curiously at G. "No soda? Or chips?"

 

G looked at Vigour unsurely.

"You know all my weaknesses..." He mumbled.

 

Vigour giggled- almost sinisterly- before nodding. "Barbecue chips right?"

 

G nodded with a defeated sigh.

 

Vigour smiled brightly and rushed to the food counter. He knew exactly what G liked.

 

G walked to the counter with a small smile. Vigour knew him too well.

 

After buying the tickets, Vigour met G again with a bag full of treats. Including G's favorite chips and soda. He got some chips, soda and nachos too.

 

G smiled when he saw the chips.

"Thanks, Vigour." He said with a smile.

 

Vigour smiled happily, pleased that G liked his choice.

 

G handed Vigour his ticket and took his chips with a happy smile.

 

"Thanks." Vigour smiled as he took his ticket. "When's the time?"

 

"In half an hour." G replied with a smile.

 

Vigour nodded and pocketed his ticket. He looks up at G curiously. "Do you want to go to the arcade in the meantime?"

 

G smiled.

"You know me too well." He replied.

 

"Yay!" Vigour cheered. He went to the arcade next to the cinema excitedly. "Wanna play shooter games first or song based games? Or maybe some car racing?"

 

G followed Vigour happily.

"You choose." He replied.

 

"Song based games?" Vigour looked at G hopefully.

 

G smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

 

"Yay!" Vigour cheered and ran off to his favorite arcade game.

 

G smiled as he walked after Vigour. This would be fun.

 

~~~

 

At the end of the movie, Vigour was beaming and jumping around and chatted excitedly with G about all the exciting parts of the movie they'd just watched. He was gushing.

 

G smiled happily.

"It was really nice." He agreed.

 

"What was your favorite part?!" Vigour asked G excitedly.

 

"I liked the scene where Vanellope jumped over the fizzy lava." G said with a smile.

 

"Same!!! I like the way she glitches though! That was so cool!" Vigour gushed brightly.

 

G nodded with a smile.

"Me too." He agreed.

 

"Oh! I just love the song so much!!" Vigour gushed and jumped around as he sang the song excitedly.

He didn't notice the looks he was getting from other people at his sweet piece behavior.

 

G smiled brightly.

"The songs are amazing." He agreed.

 

Vigour smiled with a nod. "Yeah! By the way, what time is it?"

 

G hummed and looked at his watch.

"Three p.m." He replied.

 

Vigour nodded. "Okay. Wanna go home now?" he asked curiously.

 

"Sure." G replied with a smile. "We could play some videogames at home."

 

"Yay!" Vigour cheered. "I'm going to beat you at Super Smash Bros!"

 

G chuckled.

"You wish!" He replied with a grin.

 

"I will!" Vigour said. "And I will make a trophy with my new polymer clay to prove it!!"

 

G chuckled.

"I'm sure it'll look amazing." He replied.

 

"Yay!" Vigour cheered. "I'm gonna make a brown base, a cup with a stand oh! Maybe some wings for the handle! And a number one with a gold plate that says 'Super Smash Bros Champion'!"

 

G smiled.

"Sounds great." He replied.

 

Vigour smiled brightly, excited to go home and do what they'd planned.

 

~~~

 

G grinned as he pressed the buttons quickly, trying to beat Vigour.

 

Vigour had his eyes glued to the screen, his tongue poking out and his face the definition of angered consecration.

 

G chuckled with a smirk as he pushed Vigour off the platform.

 

"No!!!!" Vigour wailed in dismay as his character died. He went back into focus when it came back. "I will not die in shame!!!"

 

G chuckled.

"You won't?" He challenged.

 

"Never!!!" Vigour said dramatically as he attacked G relentlessly, blocking randomly. He was not good at fighting games.

 

G gasped as Vigour threw him off the platform.

"Noooooo..." He called out as he watched his character tumble down.

 

"Yes!" Vigour cheered loudly, hands in the air in pure joy. "I got you!!"

 

"You did...." G said with a small frown. He waited to respawn.

"Revengeeeeee!" He called out.

 

"Never!!!" Vigour said dramatically as he grabbed a power up. A bat.

"Swing baby!" He said before hitting G dead on. "Yes!"

 

G shouted dramatically as he fell off.

 

Vigour cheered happily, bouncing in place as his chances of winning seems high.

 

One last life. He had to win this.

G stuck his tongue out in concentration as he attacked Vigour.

 

Vigour yelped and dodged G's character, not allowing G to get close enough to hit him.

 

G frowned slightly.

"You're getting better." He mumbled.

 

"Yes! I'm getting better at beating you!" Vigour cheered happily.

 

G sighed but nodded.

 

He glanced at Vigour, seeing him smile brightly with excitement and joy just by playing a simple game. Most would get mad or frustrated. He took it as a challenge and just had fun.

 

G smiled a bit as they continued playing. He was happy that Vigour was having fun.

 

It was difficult to find anyone who still has Vigour's enthusiasm without being a target by people who want him as a sweet piece. It was a rare treat and G was willing to keep Vigour safe from them.

Now if only Vigour would stay out of trouble.

 

G shook his head a small bit. He knew Vigour well. He wouldn't stay out of trouble.

 

That was just who he was. If he could, he would help anyone and everyone. He had a bleeding heart, something G couldn't change but feared.

A bleeding heart could get someone killed in this world.

 

He hoped Vigour would be careful and avoid getting in trouble. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Vigour got hurt...

 

But... he knew that trouble would find Vigour soon enough. He just hoped Vigour would still stay the same afterwards.

 

G sighed softly. He didn't want Vigour to be broken by his world...

 

He understood that it was not a place for Vigour. No place for his enthusiasm and care. But.... what was a good friend if G didn't protect him and care for him too?

 

He just hoped nobody would use Vigour's kindness against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	11. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigour meets a kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> Roles:  
> G, kitten - X  
> Vigour - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Vigour was walking down the street with a smile. They needed groceries and while G usually got them sent to his doorstep, Vigour felt like he needed a breath outside. So he'd volunteered to go grocery shopping today.

Besides the super market wasn't that far. G had tried to get a limo for him which he had declined. There was no need for that.

 

A pitiful whimper came from an alleyway right next to Vigour.

 

Vigour paused at the sound with a small frown. What was that?

He turned and walked down the alley to find the source.

 

A tiny kitten was curled up behind a dumpster. It mewed loudly, clearly hungry. Its red fur was short and thin.

 

Vigour paused when he saw the kitten and kneeled down to get a better look.

Oh.... poor kitty. Their eyes were open but they were so thin and dirty.

He looked around hoping to find their mother and other kittens but there was no cat or kittens around.

 

The kitten shivered a bit.

 

Vigour turned back to the kitten and bit his lip with a pained expression.

He shouldn't. But.... oh stars why did this kitten have to look so cute?! And so helpless?! It was not fair!

 

The kitten mewed pitifully, whimpering a bit. It was so cold... Why wasn't there any milk...?

 

Vigour closed his eyes and looked up in pain. Dammit.

He pulled out his brush and looked around to make sure no one was around as he carefully painted a small bottle of warm milk for the kitten. He had to make his intent clear or else it wouldn't work.

After a moment, a small bottle of milk was in his hand. He gently picked up the kitten to hold their head up slightly before putting the nub of the bottle into their mouth gently.

 

The kitten made a soft sound, blinking slowly. It started suckling after a bit, starting to purr.

 

Vigour smiled softly and allowed the kitten to drink at its own pace. It could have been days since they'd lasted eaten.

 

The kitten let out soft sounds as it drank.

 

Vigour smiled down at the adorable kitten. If only he knew where their mother was. Then he could reunite them.

 

The kitten purred happily as it drank. It managed to drain the whole bottle before stumbling over to Vigour clumsily and curling up next to him.

 

Vigour pulled the bottle away and let it turn back into paint.

He looked down at the kitten in surprise before looking at it in conflict. He shouldn't.... But what could he do? He couldn't leave the kitten behind!

He gently pet the kitten's fur.

 

The kitten purred happily and leaned into the touch.

 

Vigour sighed and reluctantly pulled away, standing up away from the kitten. He needed to finish shopping.

 

The kitten looked up at him and mewed softly. It stood up and stumbled to the nice person.

 

Vigour looked down at it sadly and picked it up, putting it back where it had come from with a small pet. "I'm sorry."

 

The kitten mewed sadly. It didn't want to be left alone again.

 

"I'm so sorry." Vigour said sympathetically before walking away from the kitten with a heavy Soul.

 

The kitten meowed once more.

 

Vigour could feel his Soul clench and tear apart.

Dammit.

 

~~~

 

G frowned worriedly as he looked at the door. What was taking Vigour so long? He hoped he hadn't gotten into trouble.

 

After five minutes, the door opened with Vigour walking through with bags full of groceries and something in his pocket.

He put the bags on the counter and grinned at G almost guiltily. "Don't be mad?"

 

G sighed in relief when Vigour returned.

He looked up at him.

"You know I can't get mad at you." He replied.

 

"Um.... keep that in mind please?" Vigour grinned nervously and pulled out a small homeless kitten from his pocket.

 

The kitten mewed softly.

G stared at the kitten.

"It's so adorable." He said softly. Another one of his weaknesses. Kittens.

 

Vigour smiled softly as he pet the kitten. "It was so alone and hungry. I just... couldn't leave it there. Can we keep it?"

 

G nodded immediately.

"Of course." He agreed.

 

Vigour smiled brightly at G. "Thank you! Um... I should clean this little kitty up huh?"

 

G nodded with a smile.

"Need some help?" He asked.

The kitten cuddled into Vigour with a soft mew.

 

Vigour gently rubbed the kitten's head and nods. "Yes please. Can you get some soap, towels and hair dryer? And a comb. I'll go prepare some warm water."

 

G nodded and got up with a smile.

The cat purred softly.

 

Vigour smiled down at the kitten before he walked to the bathroom to set up the warm water in the sink. The tub might be too big for the small kitten.

 

The kitten cuddled into Vigour happily.

 

Vigour smiled down at the kitten as he turned on the faucet, adjusting the temperature of the water and plugging the drain. "You're so affectionate. I wonder what we should name you?"

 

The kitten looked at the water with interest and tried to hit it with a paw.

 

Vigour smiled softly and slowly lowered the kitten so that it wouldn't be scared. "Don't mind the water, little one?"

 

The kitten mewed when it touched the water. It felt kind of weird but not bad.

 

Vigour chuckled softly and turned off the water when it was a good height. He slowly put the kitten into the warm water. "There we go. We'll get you cleaned up in no time."

 

The kitten purred softly and walked around in the water a bit. It felt funny.

 

Vigour smiled with a soft laugh as the kitten walked around. It was good that it wasn't afraid of water. That would have been a problem.

 

G walked inside the bathroom with a smile.

"Here you go." He said.

 

Vigour turned to G and smiled, pulling up the sleeves of his sweater to prepare himself.  "Awesome! Pick up a small rag to help wet the cat."

 

G nodded and did as he was told.

The kitten mewed as it splashed around a small bit.

 

Vigour laughed softly at the kitten and gently used his hands to pour a bit of water over their fur.

 

G used a rag to get some water onto the cat.

The kitten mewed and leaned into the touch with a happy purr.

 

Vigour smiled softly and gently poured some more water to wet the fur. "Seems it likes you G."

 

G smiled.

"It's adorable." He replied softly.

The kitten purred happily.

 

"Yeah it is." Vigour agreed and put a good amount of soap in his hands before gently rubbing it on the kitten. "What should we name it?"

 

G hummed in thought.

"What gender is it?" He asked.

The kitten leaned into the touch happily.

 

Vigour checked and turned back to G with a smile. "A female."

 

The kitten mewed and splashed around happily.

G smiled.

"You should pick the name. You found her." He replied.

 

Vigour laughed softly and held the kitten, gently rubbing more soap on her fur.

"I'm not good at names." Vigour admitted with a smile. "Hmm.... Maybe Crimson? Or Ruby because of her fur?"

 

"Those sound really good." G replied with a chuckle. The kitten was truly adorable.

 

"Can you clean her face?" Vigour asked as he rubbed some soap on her stomach.

 

G nodded in agreement. He gently cleaned the kitten's face.

The kitten mewed and licked G's soapy fingers in retaliation.

 

"Don't do that." Vigour chastened. "Soap doesn't taste good."

 

The kitten looked up at Vigour confusedly.

G chuckled as he finished cleaning the cat's face.

 

Vigour smiled at the cat and gently cleaned her paws one by one. "Can you wash her face? I don't want her to have irritated eyes."

 

"Already did that." G replied.

The kitten held still as Vigour cleaned her paws.

 

Vigour looked up and nodded. "Kay. Can you get some clean warm water to wash the soap off?"

 

G nodded and got some warm water ready.

The kitten walked a circle in the water, looking thoroughly content.

 

"Well aren't you happy?" Vigour teased the cat as he watched her walk around in the warm water.

 

The kitten mewed softly and splashed around a bit.

 

"Hey!" Vigour said playfully at the cat with a smile.

 

She mewed right back, looking up at Vigour mischievously.

 

"I somehow feel intimidated." Vigour said with a smile and booped her nose with a finger.

 

The kitten licked the finger happily.

 

"Aw..." Vigour cooed at the kitten and gently rubbed her head.

 

The kitten leaned into the touch with a soft purr.

G watched them with a smile. He slowly started to wash off the soapy water.

 

Vigour smiled at the kitten, gently washing the soap off her fur.

 

The kitten leaned into every touch she got, purring softly.

 

"She's affectionate." Vigour said with a smile.

 

G nodded.

"And absolutely cute."

 

Vigour nodded and drained the water. "Can you wrap her up? I'll get the hair dryer ready."

 

G nodded. He grabbed a towel and picked the kitten up, drying her gently.

The kitten cuddled into the warmth happily.

 

Vigour smiled and wiped his wet hands on his pants before walking away to plug in the hair dryer.

 

The kitten mewed softly as she cuddled into G happily.

 

G smiled down at the kitten and gently dried her with the towel.

 

The kitten closed her eyes contently as she purred.

 

Vigour returned with a smile. "It's ready!"

 

G looked up with a smile.

"Alright. Let's dry her." He replied.

 

Vigour nodded and walked towards the counter where he had set out the hair dryer.

 

The kitten mewed, looking around curiously.

 

G placed the kitten on the counter as Vigour picked up the hair dryer, turning it on a low speed.

 

The kitten winced a bit, confused where the noise was coming from.

 

"Shh...." Vigour hushed the kitten gently before running the warm air over the wet fur, drying it slowly.

 

The kitten slowly relaxed, looking up at Vigour curiously.

 

Vigour held the kitten gently as he brushed over the kitten with the hot air.

 

The kitten mewed softly.

 

"Can you comb her?" Vigour asked G. "It'll make her fur dry better."

 

G nodded. He grabbed a comb and slowly started to comb the kitten.

 

Vigour dried the fur slowly, smiling and cooing at Ruby. He was glad that the kitten wasn't scared of the hair dryer.

 

Ruby batted at the comb playfully.

G smiled and rubbed her head gently.

 

Vigour smiled at the adorable sight and continued.

It took a while before the kitten was all dry and fluffy and clean.

Vigour turned off the hair dryer with a smile. "All done!"

 

Ruby mewed and looked up at him.

G smiled. "She looks cute." He said as he looked at the fluffy fur.

 

"And clean." Vigour said happily. "I'll clean up while you play with Ruby. Sounds good?"

 

G nodded with a smile.

"Sounds amazing." He replied happily. He picked up the small kitten and held her close.

 

Vigour smiled in amusement at his friend and started to clean up everything. Hey, it was either him or G. Stars knew G would just let it fester till he was forced to call a maid to clean it up.

 

G cuddled the kitten close as he carried her to the living room.

 

~~~

 

G had managed to find a shoelace. Ruby was jumping after it happily, chasing her prey in circles.

 

G smiled as he played with the hyperactive kitten. He couldn't help it. Kittens were so adorable and active and they just did the cutest things.

Ruby watched the item intently, staying still before she pounced on it.

 

G chuckled. Kittens were his absolute weak spot.

Ruby mewed as she ran around the living room.

 

Vigour walked back into the living room and saw the scene. He smiled fondly as he watched silently.

This was really nice. He didn't want it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	12. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigour and G go shopping for Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab.
> 
> Roles:  
> G, Ruby - X  
> Vigour - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

G looked around with a smile, searching for a nice bed for Ruby.

 

Vigour followed close behind G, looking around intently yet curiously. There was a light in his eyes that G recognized as a combination of awe, fascination and interest.

 

G smiled as he spotted a nice blue kitten bed.

"How about that one?" He asked.

 

Vigour looked at it and picked it up, checking it closely. "It's certainly soft. Hmm.... check more options?"

 

G nodded in agreement. He cuddled Ruby close.

"She should have the final say though." He said.

 

Ruby meowed and purred contently in G's arms.

Vigour smiled brightly and nodded in agreement. "Of course!"

 

G smiled as he held the kitten close.

 

Vigour checked the other beds. There were so many designs and they looked so good.

 

"Ooh! Look at that one." G said with a smile.

 

Vigour picked up the one G was pointing at and showed it to him. "This one?"

 

G nodded.

"It looks nice." He replied with a smile.

 

"We need to ask her first." Vigour said and showed it to Ruby.

The kitten sniffed it for a moment before nuzzling her head against the material.

 

G chuckled.

"You like it?" He asked.

 

Ruby only answered with a purr.

"Guess she likes it." Vigour smiled and put it in the basket they'd brought.

 

G smiled.

 

"What else do we need?" Vigour wondered. They'd already gotten the milk, some kitten food, a bed, litter box with three different kinds of litter.... what else?

 

"A scratching post?" G suggested.

 

"Good idea!" Vigour said as he walked towards the toys area. "Maybe one of those shelves too? Or the post where Ruby can sleep in too? Ooh~ so many designs!"

 

"Definitely one of those cat castles." G replied with a smile.

 

Ruby meowed up at G.

 

G looked down at Ruby and rubbed her head gently.

 

Ruby purred louder and rubbed her head against G's hand.

Vigour smiled at the sight. So adorable.

They reached the toys section and Vigour's eyes sparkled at all the cat castles and towers around.

 

G smiled as he walked after Vigour.

 

Vigour ran up and down the aisle looking at the various types of cat trees and scratching posts excitedly yet meticulously.

 

G looked around with a smile. Everything looked so nice.

 

Vigour gasped when he saw the shelves that were both scratching posts and steps for cats. Should they get one? Or four? Hmm.... should they?

 

"Pick whichever you like." G said with a smile.

 

"Are you sure?" Vigour asked G. "Won't it get expensive?"

 

"We need more decor anyway." G joked.

 

Vigour smiled brightly and immediately ran around to find items that would fit their home.

 

G watched Vigour with a smile.

 

After a few minutes, Vigour had chosen two cat towers, four shelves, and a few packets of packed cardboard for scratching that has two free packets of cat nip.

"This good?" he asked.

 

"Perfect." G replied as he held Ruby with a smile.

 

Vigour cheered happily and gathered it all into the basket. He walked over to G excitedly. "Toys?"

 

G smiled.

"Grab as many as you can carry." He replied.

 

"Toys!!!" Vigour yelled in exaggeration and ran towards the toys.

Ruby meowed at the funny person.

 

G chuckled softly as he walked after Vigour.

 

Vigour was looking through several types of cat toys. He was enjoying the feather one that has bells, waving it around with interest.

 

Ruby stared at the toy with a small mew.

 

Vigour turned to Ruby and teased her by wriggling the toy in front of her.

 

Ruby reached out her paw and tried to catch the toy.

 

Vigour smiled happily and put it in the basket "She approves!"

He grabbed another one, it looked like a plastic dragonfly, and teased it in front of the kitten.

 

Ruby tilted her head a bit confusedly before trying to hit the weird thing.

 

Vigour smiled and put it in the basket. Another toy she liked.

He grabbed another one and played with Ruby.

 

Ruby tried to bite the toy.

 

Vigour chuckled softly and put it in the basket. He grabbed a ball that had a bell inside. He shook it in front of Ruby.

 

Ruby mewed and tried to paw at it.

 

Vigour chuckled softly. "Is there anything she doesn't like?"

 

G chuckled.

"Apparently not." He replied.

 

Vigour smiled and placed the ball inside. He grabs another ball which they could put treats inside.

"Oh! Treats!" Vigour said. "Can we gets some treats?"

 

Ruby waved her paw at the ball happily.

"Of course." G replied with a smile.

 

"Yes!!" Vigour cheered excitedly and grabbed the basket, running towards the food aisle with a bit of difficulty.

 

G followed Vigour with a smile.

 

They stopped at the aisle and Vigour looked over the array of treats for cats that was laid out on the shelves. He hummed thoughtfully.

 

G stood next to Vigour with a smile. He held Ruby gently when he suddenly heard a bark.

He winced and looked down the aisle, spotting a man holding a dog on a leash. He was grinning at them cockily, barely making an effort to hold back the big dog.

 

Vigour turned his skull and saw the person holding the leash of a dog. A rottweiler. Interesting. Those- if he was correct- were hunting dogs. Right? Um.... maybe? He didn't remember. He only knew about German Shepherds and Golden Retrievers.

He looked at them curiously. Something felt off. He couldn't understand what- oh. The man did not look good. What was he planning?

 

G frowned and held Ruby close. The kitten was shivering in fear.

The man eyed the kitten with a grin while the dog barked at Ruby.

Vigour slowly stepped a bit closer to G and Ruby, eyeing the person and their dog.

"Excuse me," he started gently, trying to sound audible yet still polite. "Can you please get your dog to stop barking? You're scaring our cat. I-if you don't mind."

 

The man frowned.

"I'm not taking orders from a sweet piece!" He shouted and let his dog's leash go. It bolted straight for Ruby.

 

"Shit!" Vigour cursed and reacted, holding the basket between them to hopefully block the attack.

 

G gasped in shock and tried to pull Vigour back.

The dog ran into Vigour with a growl.

 

Vigour didn't budge, he couldn't budge when there was a hostile running towards G!

He grunted in pain when he was thrown back by the tackle but managed to keep standing. He used the basket of items to keep the dog's jaws and claws away from G and Ruby.

 

Ruby meowed in distress, clinging to G's jacket.

G winced as he tried to catch Vigour.

The dog barked loudly as it attacked Vigour.

 

Vigour grunted and glared at the dog. Dammit!

He almost slipped and accidentally knocked G over.

He gasped but he couldn't move away or stop fighting unless he wanted G or Ruby to get hurt by the dog.

Dammit!

His eyes flicked up to the man.

 

The man was grinning down at the small sweet piece, walking towards them leisurely.

"Vigour!" G called out worriedly. He placed Ruby onto a high shelf and tried to separate the dog from Vigour.

 

"Don't!" Vigour quickly told G and pushed the dog away with the basket when it tried to bite G. He stepped in front of his friend. He wouldn't let G be bit! He had a basket! G didn't have any protection! G would get hurt!

He glanced up at the man and snarled, his eyes glowing pink with protective anger. This man wanted this. He thought it was that easy to push them around? That he could do whatever he wanted? Hurt people? Just because he was bigger, and stronger, and had a vicious dog?

That was quite enough.

"Stay!" He snarled loudly at the dog, glaring at it.

The dog only growled and tried to attack harder.

"I said. **STAY!** " Vigour snarled- a growling bark kind of sound- with a violent flash of pink. A clear warning and authority from the tone of his voice and from his magic.

 

The dog stopped fearfully, a weird pink glow around him.

Ruby whimpered quietly as she tried to hide.

 

Vigour glared down angrily at the dog, slowly pulling the basket away. He grabbed a leash from the basket and kneeled down in front if the dog, quickly tying its muzzle shut with a firm knot. Not enough to harm the dog but enough to make sure it couldn't open its mouth.

"Bad dog." he growled lowly at the dog, the rumble audible around them.

Vigour's dark pink eyes flicked up to the man, his face in a stern glare.

 

The dog whimpered and took a few steps back.

The man frowned at the sweet piece.

 

Vigour stood up, eyes still trained on the human. "You just let your dog attack us. By law, it counts as _assault_."

Vigour stepped closer with a vicious glare, the air growing colder yet raging with magic. His eyes starting to burn as it bore into the human.

"So unless you want my friend here to fire a lawsuit against you, sue you for all you own and sentence you to prison while he's at it!," he snarled at the man. "You'll apologize to my friend and our cat and you'll pay for our stuff. I may be a sweet piece but that doesn't mean that you can just _do whatever you goddamn please_!"

 

The man winced back a bit, feeling slightly intimidated.

 

"Well?" Vigour snarled impatiently when the man didn't move or speak. His Soul burned with anger and demanded an apology. They'd been about to be attacked by a vicious animal. He would not let that slip by!

 

"I'm not going to apologise to a sweet piece." The man said with a frown.

 

"I never said apologize to me." Vigour growled and used blue magic to pin the guy to his knees unceremoniously. He glared down at the man. "I said to my friend and my cat. Unless you want to pay thousands of gold to pay for the fine, plus the lawsuit for assault. I doubt you have that kind of money, you low life dirt. So a prison sentence to you. Five years suffice? You don't have immediate plans do you?"

 

The man flinched.

"Alright, I'm sorry." He relented, not sounding sincere at all.

 

"Say that again," Vigour growled lowly, lifting him up with Blue magic and dragging him towards G, letting him kneel in front of his friend. "But to him. Be more sincere. Now!"

 

The man winced.

"I-I'm sorry." He apologised. It was a small improvement.

 

Vigour looked up at G to see his reaction.

"And our cat Ruby." he said, his voice softer but still held that harsh tone.

 

G frowned down at the man.

The man shook his head.

 

Vigour scoffed at him and turned to G. "G, take a picture and send it to your lawyers. Tell them that we want full charge on the assault and to sue his man for-"

The man cut him off.

 

"I'm sorry." He apologised quickly.

G looked up and picked up Ruby.

 

Vigour huffed and released his hold on the man. He stepped towards G, not a glance towards the human.

"If you're smart you'd leave us alone." Vigour said as he picks up the damaged basket from the ground, putting the discarded items inside. "Unless you really want to apologize. In court."

 

The man nodded quickly and went away with his dog.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" G asked worriedly.

 

Vigour looked up at G with still pink eyes and an angry frown. His Soul still burning angrily as he picked up the basket. "Never mind me. How's Ruby? And you?"

 

"We're both fine, thanks to you." G replied. Ruby was still shivering a bit.

 

Vigour nodded, starting to calm down.

"Good. I'm glad you two are-ghh!" he winced when his pink magic disappeared with a snap. He hunched over slightly at a dizzy spell and coughed, trying not to vomit from sudden disgust and backlash shooting through his Soul. "Ugh...."

 

G frowned worriedly.

"Vigour?" He asked with a concerned frown.

 

Vigour took a few gasping breaths as he tried to calm down from the backlash.

After a moment, he straightened up with a pained groan. His eyes back to normal.

"I hate doing that...." he said softly as he looked down. His magic always had that backlash whenever he used it like that. "I hate being so cruel and forceful. That's.... not fair."

 

G frowned worriedly.

"It's alright. That dog could have really hurt you." He replied.

 

"But what about the human?" Vigour asked as he looked up at G with a frown. "I shouldn't have forced him like that. No good can come from it."

 

G sighed softly.

"He scared Ruby. You did good. He won't do something like that again." He explained.

Ruby mewed.

 

"If you say so..." Vigour said softly, beating himself up for his actions. "Well, I should probably get another leash. Can you pick up some snacks for Ruby?"

 

G nodded.

"I want to stay with you though. I don't want you to be alone after that." He explained.

 

Vigour smiled slightly at G. "Thanks.... what would I do without you?

 

G smiled softly.

"Get into even more trouble, I guess." He joked.

 

Vigour chuckled softly. "True."

He looked over the treats and picked up the one that looked interesting to him. He showed it to Ruby.

 

Ruby sniffed at the treat, still a bit hesitant and frightened.

 

"Shh...." Vigour hushed softly. "Stars, I'm so sorry Ruby. That must have been scary to you."

 

Ruby looked up at Vigour and mewed softly.

 

Vigour smiled at Ruby and gently pet the kitten gently.

 

Ruby leaned into the touch happily.

 

Vigour smiled softly and put a few treats into the basket. "I'll go grab the leash."

 

G smiled and nodded. He followed Vigour, grabbing a few more treats.

 

Vigour went back to the aisle where they had picked their leash and grabbed the same one, putting it in the basket. He started to walk towards the counter, wanting to go home as soon as possible.

 

G walked after Vigour.

Ruby meowed softly.

 

Vigour turned around to smile at Ruby, gently petting her fur which still needed to grow. At least she was clean now. "It's okay Ruby. We'll go home and lie down, okay?"

 

G smiled softly.

 

Vigour smiled and lined up at the counter. He was glad he didn't see that rude human anywhere. He didn't want to meet that human ever again.

 

G rubbed Ruby's head gently.

The kitten purred happily.

 

Vigour waited in line for a few minutes before putting the basket on the counter.

The cashier frowned down at the basket. "Sir, you have to pay for the damage."

Vigour frowned at the person. "No, we don't. Because we didn't cause it."

"It has scratches on it." the person pointed out bluntly.

Vigour frowned and crossed his arms as his eyes changed to pink in annoyance. "We have a kitten. Do those look like kitten marks to you?!"

He pointed to the large holes and scratch marks on the basket at the kitten in G's arms.

 

Ruby mewed softly, cuddling into G.

 

"If you must know we were attacked by a dog." Vigour frowned at the person, feeling angry. "It's funny that no employees came to our aid. I thought this place had security. Or did you not hear the barking and yelling?"

 

The cashier raised a brow.

"Barking happens all the time." They replied sceptically.

 

"And I'm sure a dog attack happens often too huh?" Vigour asked sarcastically. "I am not paying the damage that I didn't even cause."

 

"Who did cause it then?" The cashier asked.

 

"Some human man and his dog." Vigour frowned. "If you see a dog walking around with a blue leash that has bones on it tied around its muzzle then that's the one."

 

"Alright." They replied with a frown.

 

"Good." Vigour nodded. "Can you please ring up our items? I would not want to stay around anymore, if you don't mind."

 

The cashier nodded and started to ring up their items.

 

Vigour sighed silently, grateful that there wouldn't be any more drama today.

 

Ruby watched curiously.

 

After a few minutes, Vigour paid for the items and they can finally head home.

Vigour carried the bags and walked out the store with a sigh. "Would I be shamed for getting drunk?"

 

G frowned worriedly as he followed Vigour.

"No. Go ahead." He replied.

 

Vigour turned to G and chuckled softly, looking back at the path. "As if I'm brave enough to try. I've heard the horrors of hangovers. Mostly from you."

 

G nodded.

"If you drink enough water, then it isn't as bad." He explained.

 

"I'm not waking up with a headache." Vigour said. "It's hard enough to wake up in the morning and resist falling back asleep."

 

G nodded in agreement. He held Ruby gently.

Ruby mewed, pawing the air a bit.

 

"Hm?" Vigour hummed at the kitten. "What's up? A fly?"

 

Ruby mewed softly.

 

"Bet you can't wait to go home and play huh?" Vigour cooed with a smile. "Want to play with your new toys?"

 

Ruby mewed in response.

 

"You do!" Vigour cooed with a bright smile. "Well then, we better get home quick!"

 

G chuckled and walked faster.

 

It took a few minutes before they returned to their home and got inside their apartment. Vigour dropped the bags next to the door and collapsed on the couch.

"Ugh..." he groaned into the couch. "I'm glad we have a cat instead of a dog."

 

G chuckled softly. He winced a small bit as he walked to the couch.

He sat down next to Vigour and let Ruby go.

Ruby mewed and laid down between them.

 

Vigour lifted his skull up to look at G. "Want to watch a movie? I heard there's a new anime out."

 

G smiled.

"Yes, please." He replied.

 

Vigour smiled and sat up, grabbing the remote to turn on the tv. He picked one anime movie to watch together and stands up. "I'm grabbing a soda. Want some?"

 

"Yes, please." G replied with a smile. He rubbed Ruby's head gently.

 

Vigour smiled at G and went to the fridge to grab their favorite drinks. He grabbed two bottles of soda and a packet of chocolate m&m's.

He sat down next to G and handed him his soda.

 

G smiled and thanked Vigour as he took the soda.

 

Vigour sat down next to G and opened his soda as the movie started. He gently pet Ruby as he took a sip of the cold drink.

 

Ruby purred happily, rolling onto her back as she pawed the hand gently.

 

Vigour gently played with Ruby, not caring about the little scratches and bites she gave as she played with him.

 

G watched them with a smile. So adorable.

 

Vigour smiled down at Ruby and played with her.

He paused when he saw something red on G's ankle. "Are you hurt?"

 

Ruby mewed happily.

G frowned.

"It hurts a bit." He admitted.

 

Vigour frowned and stood up, giving Ruby the bottle as he went to grab a bandage from the kitchen.

 

Ruby mewed confusedly.

G watched Vigour curiously.

 

Vigour grabbed a first aid kit from the cupboard and a packet of treats from the bag.

He sat down on the floor and turned to G, handing him the treat packet to give Ruby. "Lift up your pants G."

 

G nodded as he took the packet. He pulled up his pants leg.

 

Vigour looked at the scratches on G's ankle and pulled out an alcoholic wipe. He tore the packet open and wiped the piece gently over the scratches.

 

G winced slightly. It kinda hurt.

He distracted himself by giving Ruby a treat.

The kitten mewed happily.

 

Vigour quickly cleaned up the scratches and grabbed a bandaid, putting it on G's ankle to cover the wound.

He packed up and put the first aid kit back in the cupboard and threw the packet in the trash.

He walked up to G and sits down next to him and Ruby. "At least it's not a major wound."

 

G nodded in agreement.

Ruby mewed and cuddled into Vigour.

 

Vigour smiled down at Ruby and gently pet her head. He picked up the bottle of soda from beside the kitten.  "Thanks for taking care of my soda. I don't trust G."

 

G chuckled.

 

Vigour smiles and turns back to the movie, occasionally sipping on his drink.

 

Ruby cuddled into Vigour happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will not be posted in the correct order. There might be chapters appearing anywhere so keep an eye out.
> 
> Newest chapter: Prologue 7
> 
>  
> 
> Star in Abyss (Sweet Piece Concept)
> 
> Sweet pieces refer to anyone who society considered sweet, kind, cute or innocent. Yes, anyone. Children included. (This is a problem since violent children used this as an insult because to them, sweet pieces are useless. It's a common name bullies would use.) 
> 
> They have the same rights as other people, but most don't see it that way. So it's often said that Sweet Pieces can choose their "owners". Or only their "owners" can choose for the Sweet Piece. 
> 
> Some keep Sweet Pieces as a way to relax or care for someone. The little smiles and laughter at the end of the day. Like having a kitten but as a person. 
> 
> Some see them as slaves or entertainment. Who doesn't like a cute person that is obedient? It's a power trip for them. So they're often sought out on the streets- because they're easy to spot- or bought in the black market. (Some people kidnap children, take discarded infants or force women to bear children so that they could be groomed into being a Sweet Piece.)
> 
> Popular oppinion is that once a Sweet Piece is taken, they belong to the "owner". There are a lot of Sweet Pieces, most are in establishments like a strippers club or at a bar. Cute sells. Some establishments, to preserve the innocence and charm of a Sweet Piece, are strict with rules. (Maybe we'll explore this concept later) Anyone who is in the building needs to sign a form that agreed to their terms and conditions. No one is allowed to harass or touch them without consent. Anyone who breaks the rules are immediately kicked out and banned. Some are lenient but not all, Sweet Pieces aren't cheap though abundant. But they don't last forever. 
> 
> More often than not, people who own them would lose these Sweet Pieces because of how they mistreat them. They're still people. They can change due to their enviorment and treatment. Innocence doesn't last forever and they'll be kicked out afterwards, with no experience of the outside world or independence. This is a butterfly effect and also causes a lot of forced marriages, prostitution, criminal activity, abuse, homelessness and so much more. They dont know how to survive on their own which makes them a bad contribution to society. The world is fucked. 
> 
> Of course there are protests against the concept of Sweet Piece. But it's a double edged sword. 
> 
> It's already too late to do anything since it has been going on for a long time. If all of a sudden people aren't allowed to have Sweet Pieces, then these Sweet Pieces are left alone. They are dependent. They are soft. They cant protect themselves. They don't know how to navigate the real world and it would take a toll on them and society more than it has already. Not to mention that Sweet Pieces refer to ANYONE who is kind, innocent and sweet. Without that in the world, everything would be in total chaos. This includes children and that means there will be a rise in abuse chases because parents aren't allowed to raise Sweet Pieces. 
> 
> The world of Star in Abyss in fucked. But it is, for now, stable. In its own chaotic way. There's not much that can be done that won't bring a gigantic impact on the world. Maybe it's best to start little by little with small acts of kindness. Its the smallest acts that make the biggest, and best, change.


End file.
